


Thorned Roses Under the Moonlight Shade

by parkyume



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Painter of the Night (Yahwacheop), Painter of the Night (Yahwacheop) by Byeonduck, SEVENTEEN (Band), yunjae - Fandom, 야화첩 | Painter of the Night (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Historical, Jealous Jung Yunho (DBSK), Joseon Dynasty, Joseon au, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Nobleman/Commoner, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Orgy, Overstimulation, Past Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jung Yunho (DBSK), Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Urination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyume/pseuds/parkyume
Summary: Painter of the Night - YUNJAE Ver (JOSEON AU)Lord YunHo of the Jung family was known for his lust towards men as he often brought in different men each night to satisfy his monstrous carnal desire. One day, he discovered that there was an obscene portrait artist by the name of Kim Jaejoong who might be able to paint him and his bottoms in 'action' . Most of his masperpieces were created under the alias of K.J."Young fella, would you paint me on one of your canvas?" Said Lord YunHo to the nervous-looking man who casted down his sight, avoiding to look at the lord standing before him."I...I no longer paint, my Sire..." The scared man replied almost carefully hoping the lord would accept his answer."You, will paint for me." Lord YunHo grabbed the man's face and brought it closer to his proximity.Lord YunHo admitted that the fellow's androgynous-looking face with full, red lips did make him arouse, but he, a nobleman from the Jung family would not go as far as to touch this lowly man of no match since Jaejoong was just some low-rank farmer's son.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Painter of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568378) by Byeonduck. 



_CLINK CLANK_

The sound of the metals chinking filled up the dark, cold room as Jaejoong shifted his chained feet, feeling uncomfortable from the ‘ _thing_ ’ that has been throbbing his back, since God knows how long. With both hands tied so tightly, he was forced to position himself on all fours exposing his plump butt, almost defenselessly.

“Mmm….” A hushed muffle escaped from the slender brunette’s mouth as he tried to put himself into a more comfortable position. Jaejoong shivered as the winter breeze slipped into the openings of the wooden walls, and brushed upon his exposed, porcelain skin.

_I wanna come…_

Jaejoong grazed his hard, hot erection into the cold floor craving almost desperately for a relief.

“Who told you to move? Huh?” A stern voice echoed from Jaejoong’s behind sending another shiver across his body.

“Forgive me, my lord, I won’t run away again…I swear…” Jaejoong’s face smeared in his overflowing tears as he muttered those words, in hope that the words would reach the very person he feared the most.

“You said that yet you’ve been trying to run away from me the moment you get the chance!” The man growled as he abruptly pulled Jaejoong’s waist closer to his groin. The man then brought his hand, caressing Jaejoong’s lower abdomen and up to his perky chest, making the man’s bare chest and Jaejoong’s back attached to each other. The man’s other hand still gripping Jaejoong’s fragile waist way too hard that there was no space left for Jaejoong to move. 

“Ahhhhh…!!!!” Jaejoong’s painful whimpers could be heard as the man behind him shoved the ‘thing’ deeper inside his tight swollen hole, as it almost made a contact with his inner abdomen.

“Why is it that you could even think that you can escape from me? Don’t you know who I am? Huh?” The enraged man yanked Jaejoong’s messy hair and snarled into his right ear.

The tall man rocked his manly, hardened shaft almost violently into Jaejoong that once again the room is filled with the agonizing cry of the smaller man.

“My lord, sire did you not want me here just for the portraits? Why are you doing this to me…aaahhhh…nnnn” In between cries, Jaejoong tried to seek the answer he had been trying to find since that _night_.

_The only night_ where Jaejoong sought solace from the most potent liquor he found, got pathetically drunk and was _taken_ , unwillingly by this man, Lord YunHo of the Jung family.

“Why you asked…” Lord YunHo glared down to the sobbing man before reaching for Jaejoong’s inflamed erection, gripping it hard to prevent him from cumming, _without his permission._

“Ahhhh my lord…I want to…mmm” Jaejoong swayed his hips to and fro and as he was on the verge of his release, Lord YunHo still would not let go of his merciless grip.

“Promise me that you won’t do it again…Kim Jaejoong.” Lord YunHo bit on the brunette’s ear not too hard but enough to earn a moan from the beautiful, teary-eyed man he tortured.

“I…promise…my lord….ahhhnnnn” Jaejoong’s precum was so pent-up that he would burst at any moment. Precum oozing up from his flared tip created a sticky patch whenever it made a contact with his lower abdomen.

Lord YunHo rocked his body with his manhood going in and out of Jaejoong’s back, seeking for the perfect timing he could cum.

“Then off you go…” As soon as the lord softened his grip, the man then rubbed that most sensitive part almost too roughly that makes Jaejoong panted and his heavy breath was so uneven that it felt as if he was suffocating. As it was becoming so unbearable, Jaejoong finally released his hot semen tainting the floor.

Lord YunHo didn’t take long and when he reached his climax, the young master loaded his love seed into Jaejoong’s warm inner wall, emptying all of his pent-up juices as if he intended so that nothing was left. 

Both men’s ragged breaths echoed through the wooden wall. Jaejoong’s weakened body lied down on the floor with series of spasms came attacking his body after cumming on a series of full shots. The beauty brunette was gasping for an air when the taller man leaned down and aimed at Jaejoong’s quivering lips and shamelessly invaded his inner mouth with his tongue.

“No more…mmmffhh….” Jaejoong turned away, only to be brought back to face the man that forced his way inside his mouth once again, biting and sucking on the weakened man’s thick tongue.

“Obey me or your Seonsaengnim will suffer” Lord YunHo warned in between forced kisses.

“Yes…my lord…Yes…” Jaejoong has no strength left as his consciousness slowly drifted into the darkened abyss.

“Good.” The sadistic lord muttered while a smirk formed inevitably across his face.

**

***

****


	2. Chapter 1

#GENERAL#

“What’s wrong? Why didn’t you draw anything?” Jaejoong who was crouching on the floor with a brush on his right hand just stared vacantly at his blank painting canvas. His frowned eyebrows earned a disappointed sigh from his master, Lord YunHo who was standing in front of him, looking down at the young fellow.

The seemingly irritated nobleman had both of his hands on his waist, taking a peek at what his in-home painter might have drawn for him— on which, apparently _nothing_. Lord YunHo who just put on a white chamber robe has just finished his orgy with his three bottoms, with all of them still resting on the soft silk _futon_ , feeling exhausted from the rigorous, long coitus session. The bedchamber was reeking with the distinctive, after-sex scent that was so strong that Jaejoong tried his best to hide the part of his body that began to react to it.

“I’m sorry, Sir—” Jaejoong with his lustrous brunette bang covering his quivering eyes tried to find an excuse but he realized he had none of it. He just thought of apologizing and hoped that his master would understand that it has been awhile since he last held a brush.

“Such a waste of time…I even showed you the whole thing. Aish!” The master of the house who had a tiny mole above his thin lips put his palms on his face, with another sigh escaped from his mouth. Annoyance was apparent in his voice.

“Sire, don’t be too hard on the fella—” One of the bottoms said while looking at Jaejoong’s direction. Another bottom rolled to the other side of the _futon_ with elbows propping up his chin. Golden eyes fixated on Jaejoong, ostensibly amused at the painter’s obvious cute reaction— _he was hard_.

“My Sire, I think you should give the fella a break— I mean, after all he has witnessed our ardent love-making session. Don’t you think he needs a time to _relieve_ himself?” The feminine-looking bottom chortled as he teased the awkward painter.

Jaejoong felt as if he could die from the embarrassment when one of the master’s bottoms noticed the thing that he tried to hide the most. It was no doubt that he needed some times to calm down.

Lord YunHo raised one of his eyebrows and turned back looking at his painter who had his face flushed in beetroot red. His fingers caressed his own long, sharp jaw with eyes that wouldn’t pry away from the delicate-looking lad.

“Hmm—should I help you then?” Lord YunHo asked, _genuinely_. The lord began stepping towards the mere farmer’s son, attempted to reach his shoulder.

“Wha—t!? NO!!!” Jaejoong’s wavering eyes widened as he was too surprised at the offer that he swiftly stood up, grabbed his painting tools and ran away from his master’s bedchamber.

“Hey!!!” The master was dumbfounded at Jaejoong’s reaction but didn’t bother to chase him as he thought he needed a rest as he used up all of his stamina to satisfy his carnal desire—and also for the sake of getting his _portraits_ done.

Not realizing one of his bottoms walking towards him, Lord YunHo just glowered at the open door where Jaejoong left.

“Would you want to continue, my Sire, oh dear Sire?” The bottom who had kiss marks all over his neck, his budding nipples and even thigh areas wrapped his arms around the man he called Sire and eventually placed his naughty palms to Lord YunHo’s bulging manhood.

“Well, why not?” As if not having a full-control of his Kamasutra appetite, Lord YunHo just pulled the man with a soft, wavy hair into a searing French-kiss while deep-tonguing his mouth, exchanging saliva that was overflowing down to each other’s’ throats.

Giggles turned into moans as the taller man closed his bedchamber’s door and intended to further continue the orgy session.

*

“What is wrong with him?!! How could he ask me such thing in front of those men??!!” Jaejoong threw his tantrum right after he locked his own bedchamber. His fuming black orbs scanned around the room, making sure no one was there. Jaejoong was particularly worried that the man’s servants especially Ajusshi was there as the old man was in charge in cleaning up the Jung family’s palatial residence. Ajusshi might be in his room for all he knew…

His hardened member was throbbing inside his undergarment demanded urgently to be dealt with.

“Ugh—” Jaejoong groaned while cursing his lower half.

As his rough fingers reached down to the groin, his lust urged him to brush up his sensitive balls and gently grazed along the swollen shaft. Jaejoong focused on his breath as he slowly stroked the length to speed up his release.

Even though he himself was prominent for the paintings he created, he never once thought of touching himself, _deliberately_. He would only do so if the situation forced him to do so—like the _session_ that happened just now.

“Haa­—” A relieving grunt could be heard when Jaejoong came to his own hands. The sticky white semen felt slippery that it made the young fella want to take a bath.

“I guess this won’t be easy…” Jaejoong pondered upon himself while staring at his tainted hand. His head began to craft an idea of him fleeing from the mansion.

*

“Where are you going late at this night?” Lord YunHo grabbed almost violently, the bag that was filled with Jaejoong’s painting tools. The lord’s abrupt action made Jaejoong’s eyes widened in fear, shocked at the menacing man’s presence.

It was a freezing night with a full moon brightening up the gloomy sky and as the result, it was hard to see the stardust. The farmer’s son was sure he was thoroughly prepared to succeed in his escape plan by making sure he went out at night when everybody was asleep. Apparently his sole master didn’t hit the sack just yet…

“I—m…” Jaejoong’s mind went blank that he stuttered at his words. He could just lie but since he wasn’t from that kind of upbringing, he just blurted out the truth.

“I—I no longer want to stay here my lord…” A frown slightly emerged on his forehead and the shape was as if he was signalling to seek for his lord’s mercy.

“Hmm…” Lord YunHo’s breath sounded as if he was accumulating his anger to eventually blast it at the scared fellow.

“How stupid of you. You should have abandoned this bag if you wanted to leave this place that quick.” Lord YunHo continued to spite more of his ignorant statement while referring to Jaejoong’s painting tools.

“I have told you my Sire that K.J, the portrait artist could no longer deliver such painting that you wished for…” Jaejoong said as if he was mentioning about a person other than himself.

Jaejoong tried to take back his painting tools but Lord YunHo’s grip was too strong that the lord didn’t allow the shorter man the slight opportunity to reclaim back his belongings.

“You are not even trying…” Lord YunHo reached for the low-rank fella’s both hands, examining the perfectly healthy fingers one by one while thinking, _they were indeed beautiful_. Why would he stop doing the painting? For sure the skills would not have died instantly. There must have been some other reasons as to why this painter that goes by the alias K.J stubbornly refused to hold the brush ever again.

“Please return this to me, Sire— it is important to me!” Jaejoong begged as he pulled the painting tools bag from the nobleman of the Jung family.

As both struggled, a scroll of what seemed to look like a letter fell from the opening of the bag and Jaejoong’s black iris couldn’t help but to look surprised and desperately tried to catch it before it reached the sandy ground. But to his disappointment, the lord caught it first that Jaejoong felt at loss once again.

“What is this?” Lord YunHo scoffed as he peeked into the words written neatly on the surface of the letter, sentences were arranged as to sound almost like a poem. The poem was not so impressive that it earned a disdaining look across the lord’s face. Once he saw the author’s name he just grinned and knew the next step he should take to make sure his painter would get back on his feet and start drawing.

“Return it to me, my lord!” Jaejoong raised his voice with hands flailing to claim back the letter.

“With this kind of writing, I wonder if he was even literate…” Lord YunHo spewed hurtful words that was directed to the person that Jaejoong knew, and _pined_ the most, Learned Sir Changmin of the Shim family, a charismatic man that taught Jaejoong how to read and write back then.

The learned Sir too, was the _main reason_ on why it was hard for Jaejoong to resume back to the world of erotic drawings.

“Sire, please do not mutter such saying! Please give me back! I am begging you!” Jaejoong’s eyes were glistening as if he was saddened by Lord YunHo’s remarks.

“I bet this is important to you.” The Jung lord sensed that he should keep the letter if he wanted his in-home painter to stay close to him.

“No…give me back…” Jaejoong whimpered when Lord YunHo displayed the letter right in front of his face, holding it way too firmly that if he ever forced his way to get it back, the letter would be ripped apart.

“I will, only after you presented to me a great masterpiece that I requested. It wasn’t supposed to be that hard.” Lord YunHo’s lips curved into a grin when he realized he might be able to get his painter to actually produce something for himself.

“I—…” Jaejoong felt dejected.

“Or…would you like me to call upon him and let him stay within your vicinity? Is he someone important for you that you keep his letter?” The master of the house shot a guess that it made the farmer’s son lowered his gaze, blood rushed up to his pale-skinned face.

Lord YunHo didn’t realize it himself but the reaction he saw from Jaejoong caused a twinge of piercing feelings came attacking his chest. He tried to shake it off as he knew he wasn’t supposed to feel that way for he was a nobleman while the latter was just a low-rank farmer’s son— _both were totally unmatched._

“Let’s invite him to the house. I’d do anything so that you will ever draw again.” Lord YunHo placed his thumb to Jaejoong’s chin and brought it up to the level of his eyesight.

Jaejoong’s trembling plump lips almost caught his master’s eyes but the egoistic Jung lord managed to not let those thoughts control his mind. The distance between their lips was so close that if he leaned a little bit closer, he might be able to have a taste at his painter’s mouth and let him writhe in his arms.

*

“Seongsaengnim!” A few cheeky little girls in dishevelled Hanbok gowns ran around the vast yard in front of the Korean traditional Hanok house which looked rather dated. There was nothing besides dying trees and bushes as it was such a dried winter that forced the plants to use up all the water that they have stored all year round.

The wind blew upon the tree branches that it made the dried leaves flown over to the top of the house roof. The sound of the crispy dried leaves on the ground being stepped on by the excited neighbourhood kids, and the comfortable sunlight which was not too hot that touched the skin have made everyone on the neighbourhood feeling so grateful for the weather that day.

“Be careful dear, don’t run! You will fall!” A man with a tanned-skin smiled gently at the little kids while sitting at the small area of his house that resembled of a corridor overlooking the yard. The man who was well-known as a “songsaengnim” among the folks in the low-rank farmers’ neighbourhood was watching over the kids playing while opening up a book, intended to do a reading.

The man by the name of Shim Changmin was a teacher who volunteered to teach some of the low-rank farmers’ children on how to read and write. There are several occasions that the parents of the children would just throw such unpleasant look at him and said scornfully that there was no use of educating the children as they would eventually end up as a farmer for the boys and while the girls would be married off and kept as housewives. It was as if indicating that it was a waste of time trying to make them literate.

Then he remembered there was a fella with big doe eyes, who was very keen in the way of his teaching. The fella with the name of Kim Jaejoong, who kept coming to him to learn more about the writings, and even showed interests on the poems that he had written. To his embarrassment, the poems he created was not the best he could ever create back then but with practice, he was confident he could make it to the government exam and eventually ended up as a government officer to lead a better life. He doubted that Jaejoong would understand any of the poems since the fella wasn’t that much literate.

“What is he up to now I wonder…Does he still draw such humiliating paintings? I really hoped he wouldn’t…” The learned Sir Changmin talked to himself and let out a deep sigh as he screened across the complicated sentences and old language phrases in the book he just picked. He was too engrossed in the readings despite of the children’s playful voice that making noises in his front yard.

“Well, if it wasn’t The Learned Sir Changmin…” The sudden unfamiliar voice appeared out of nowhere making Sir Changmin had his guard up.

Sir Changmin closed off his book while throwing a suspicious look towards the arrogant-looking man whom he knew very well as the man who purposely invaded his house was none other than the eminent sodomy lord of the Jung family. He knew it from the rumours that have been spreading like a bloody virus in the neighbourhood about the Jung family that was doomed to lose the holy bloodline due to one of the sons having a strong forbidden desire towards the men in the local districts.

“What brings you here, Sire Jung?” The learned Sir tried his best to shroud the slight of annoyance contained in his voice.

A wide smirk formed across the fair-skinned, tall Lord YunHo as he sensed that the learned Sir in front of him made it obvious that he didn’t trust him. It couldn’t be helped as he was well aware of the rumours about him that happened to be true. Well, not that he himself cared about any of it.

“I’ve been keeping your puppy in my home, Kim Jaejoong. I heard that you were the main cause of the fact that he refused to draw anything every again.” Lord YunHo’s eyes ogled through the semi-dilapidated house while finding a way in his brain to convince the son of the Shim to make Jaejoong draw again. After all, he really needed a portrait of him getting done and he wanted it to be a masterpiece made by none other than K.J.

“Also, considering that I have good connections with my men, I mean, _my bottoms_ , I can promise you a good position in the government post. Isn’t that what you’re looking for, Sir Shim Changmin?” Lord YunHo pulled off a condescending look towards the learned Sir that it made the tanned-skin man shaped his hands into a fist, feeling riled up.

“I didn’t ask for your help.” The learned Sir’s firm voice was clear to Lord YunHo’s ears but somehow it sounded hesitant that the lord was being hopeful.

In Sir Changmin’s head, it was indeed easier to get into a government post through an insider’s connection. He knew that through this Jung lord, it was easier or even faster to take the several examinations held by the government twice a year. If he were to use a normal route, he would need to register for an application and wait for his turns, and that would take at least another couple of years which was way too long for he was too impatient.

For the educated, learned Shim Changmin, he would certainly never want to waste this opportunity of getting ahead towards being the government officer. The dream job of every literate, of every man in the district as it would promise good quality of life and even unlimited sources of foreign-published books and classic literatures that he needed in order to become a future respectable academician.

“If you could come to the Jung residence, I will prepare you a room solely for you to prepare for the government exam. As you know, I have a library full of all the materials you need. I’ll take care of everything else.” Lord YunHo narrated his offer before he continued, “In exchange, I need you to persuade Kim Jaejoong to draw again. After all, it was your entire fault for him to waste away his talents.”

“Why are you so adamant of having your portraits done by him?” Sir Changmin just derided at Lord YunHo’s impertinence but the offer made by the Jung was so handsomely that he might not be able to refuse even if he wanted.

“That’s none of your concern.” Lord YunHo’s immediately responded that it received another spiteful glare from Sir Changmin.

“This highty-mighty Jung…if only I could punch him in the face…” Sir Changmin thought to himself. He knew he couldn’t do so as to protect the honourable name of Shim family.

There couldn’t be any dispute between the Shim and the Jung families as most of the Jung family members were consisted of those of high-rank government officials. Thus, he’d rather practise patience in protecting the Shim family from being tainted due to involving in quarrels with the Jungs. He really needed to rise as the government officer.

As the lord of the Jung family took off from Shim’s humble residence, the learned Sir began to feel nauseated at the thought of clinging onto the sodomy lord’s hands just for him to make his way into the government post.

He wondered why Lord YunHo would go as far as to help him just so that an erotic portrait of him could be done by the Kim fella. A regret sigh was profound as Sir Changmin exhaled it while thinking how Jaejoong decided to continue with that filthy path one again.

He remembered that sometimes ago, he accidentally discovered some of the erotic painting collections owned by Jaejoong. During that time, the disappointed look across his own face was probably very apparent that it made Jaejoong anxious.

As an educated man seeking to be a true academician in the government office, Sir Changmin couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed that one of the students he was teaching was actually pursuing the dirty road, which was way, way too diverged from the diligent path he was taking.

It was unexpected as the last time he met Jaejoong, the frail-looking brunette promised he would never do such immoral paintings ever again.

To think that he must persuade Jaejoong to continue painting so that he could easily get into the government post was so ironic he wanted to barf.

“That Jung lord was indeed, something…” Sir Changmin sneered to himself after he made a decision regarding the matter.

*

At the Jung residence…

“Kid, why would you eat here? You are not even a servant.” The cleaning servant Ajusshi chided at Jaejoong as he brought a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

“I just don’t want to eat alone, Ajusshi.” Jaejoong reached for his banchan (side-dishes) while replying politely to the Ajusshi. Even though he was of some low-rank farmer’s son, he still cared for his manners when talking to the person older than him.

“Let him be. After all, our lord is not here. I wonder where he had been all day…” Another servant jumped into the conversation and offered more banchan dishes to Jaejoong.

“Oh yeah, there was an official government scroll distributed by the district. If I’m not mistaken, it was about a dancing festival being held next two weeks.” Ajusshi said as if announcing something important to the circle of servants who gobbled up the delicious dinner that night.

“Dancing festival? Oh yeah, the one that requires ladies from every home in the neighbourhood to dress up and show off their dancing skills in front of the emperor?” One of the servants pointed out.

“But they didn’t specifically mentioned ladies.” Ajusshi countered before slurping on the bland seaweed soup.

All of the sudden, the Jung servants turned to Jaejoong who was so immersed in finishing his dinner.

“Hey kid. Since we don’t have young ladies in this house, you might be a great candidate!” Ajusshi exclaimed and all the servants let out a loud agreement in unison.

“What? Why would I??? I can’t dance!” Jaejoong nearly choked on his rice when Ajusshi asked him if he could join the dancing festival and even dance in front of the emperor.

“Come on. Every house needs to send at least one person to perform in front of the emperor. It’s a tradition in this district. After all, it was the great emperor who blessed us with such prosperity. If not for him, we wouldn’t be able to have such a great meal like the one we’re having right now. We should be thankful.” Ajusshi’s statement was like a father lecturing his children that Jaejoong had to stay quiet and listen.

“I—I came here to paint for Lord YunHo…! Not to participate in any dancing festival…!” Jaejoong once again resolutely stated his stance.

Little did the servants nor Jaejoong realize that the master of the house was outside, listening to their whole conversations.

“Dancing festival? Hmm…” Lord YunHo couldn’t help but to curve a smile of amusement when he imagined Jaejoong dancing.

The brunette fella might trip his toes and worst; embarrass himself in front of the crowd and make the emperor laughs. He could imagine that in-house painter would flush up to his ears that his face would turn deep red. So red that it would make people want to ridicule him even more.

Lord YunHo further let his mind wandered. This time, he wondered on what kind of expressions Jaejoong used to make while drawing those erotic paintings. When he looked at those arousing paintings for the first time, he thought the painter might be someone who was so shameless but turned out, it was Jaejoong who looked shy and always looking down to the floor each time he had to see the Jung lord in ‘actions’ with his bottoms. Having Jaejoong in his bedchamber, observing every movements and every ‘positions’ he was in with all of the bottoms was indeed, _exhilarating_. He felt like making that painter of his, blushed in shame, and there was a significant urge to continue to tease him more and more.

Then he came to his sense, why would he even concern himself with that Kim Jaejoong, the low-rank born? After all, he took in the painter just so that he would have his own erotic masterpieces featuring him with his best bottoms so what was that?

Lord YunHo swiftly walked away from the servants dining area which located not far from Jaejoong’s bedchamber. He let out a sigh at the fact that he unconsciously dragged his feet towards where his painter could be at.

“I might be just exhausted or just need few _rounds_ before asleep.” Lord YunHo muttered to himself while feeling the need to fill up his carnal lust that night.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First chapter! I made major changes and decided not to follow Painter of the Night's plotline that much! Hope readers find this interesting! :D Please leave me some comments if you love this!!


	3. Chapter 2

“Boy that’s not how you move your hands!” The dance instructor who was specifically hired by the Jung household scolded the inept lowborn. Poor fella, he was unwillingly made to join the dance festival and had to practice dancing for the emperor with the other participants who are mostly young maidens. The dancing practice that took place every single day has obviously worn out the painter who lacked of stamina due to such strenuous practice.

“But…sir, I don’t know how to dance…” Jaejoong pouted while staring at the lavender-white hanbok he was wearing. Evidently, the design wasn’t made for a gentleman but more for a… _bride_ …or so he thought.

The long flowy gown that was sewn to almost touch—or not to touch the ground, and the front chest design that was made for folks to peek at the healthy shape of the plums of the ladies albeit covered, makes one wondered whether the festival was just a mere dance festival or for the emperor to choose one of his consorts to ensure the continuity of the royal bloodline.

*

From afar, one could see the master of the house, who retreated in the pavilion above the small water lily garden, throwing a lacklustre look towards his dark-haired painter while smoking his long pipe tobacco. He remembered that few days ago he overheard the conversations between the servants and that was when he decided to join in the fun – of making his in-house painter dance in this ridiculous district festival.

“He looks so absurd in that hanbok” Lord YunHo chuckled while seeping in the warm bitter tea his servants had served.

“Pardon, Sir?” One of the servants who stood not far from his lord tried to catch the words that his master had just muttered.

Lord YunHo quickly put on his usual stern look and ignoring the lad while taking another of his cigar puff and poured it into his lung.

Lately, the Jung lord felt as if his life had make a sudden 360 degree turn after discovering the erotically sensual masterpieces created by the talented hands of K.J, Kim Jaejoong. Not a single night passed without him, one of the known wealthy nobles, a _sodomite_ in the district _fapping_ into each of the arousing image of lustful, bare-naked men making love, so fervently. He was certain that if every man in the town could own this collection in hands, they would do just the same. Well, if they ever swing the way he did though.

Lord YunHo didn’t even try to snap out of his own wandering thoughts; just by thinking of the slutty paintings was enough to make his loins gradually feeling hot. The servant stared from afar his own lord who was smirking to himself while looking at the in-house painter and began to feel worried at the fate of the poor young boy.

*

The chilly winter night has fallen and Jaejoong has just finished taking his warm bath. His body was aching from the arduous dancing practice he had for the day. Since he was a child, he was never good at any physical work. All he had ever done was just…painting…

He sighed at the fact that he was dragged into this huge Jung residence by the nobleman himself, Lord Jung YunHo. He reminisced that very day when he lost the purpose of his life after he was accidentally discovered with his erotic art collections by the man he was secretly in love with, the _Learned Sir Shim Changmin_. Who would have thought that he would return to holding up his brush and once again start painting for this arrogant and crude Jung lord.

Jaejoong remembered vividly the disgusted look on the Learned Sir Shim, the disappointment was indeed evident across his expressions. He never dared to look at those eyes which fumed contemptuously as the Learned Sir torn off the painting sheets that were filled with immoral sketches and threw it off the brunette’s face.

“You are my student. You should behave as such.” The Learned Sir walked away after reprimanding the young painter.

That was the moment when he decided to never hold a brush ever again. He certainly never wanted to anger his teacher due to this matter even if he had to stop doing the painting for a living. There must be another way on how he could survive but who could have thought that life wasn’t that easy?

Jaejoong breathed out another sigh. His eyes were heavy as lead and all he could think was none other than throwing himself on the comfy _futon_ and drift away. Before he could arrive at the door of his own bedchamber, he accidentally bumped into the master of the household.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lord YunHo’s question made Jaejoong cocked his eyebrows but soon realized the meaning behind it.

“Bring your painting tools and come to my sleeping chamber now.” Before Jaejoong could answer, the Jung lord turned his own feet and headed towards where _his bottom_ was waiting.

*

Lord YunHo flipped through the pages of erotic painting collections he had in hands, while having his manhood sucked so passionately by one of the bottoms he frequented with. One by one he scoured through each work of arts that depicted love-making positions of not only two, but even several men together. The Jung lord wouldn’t even flinch at the expert skill of his bottom even though his bottom had his jaw feeling so numb from the endless _sucking_ _job_.

From below, the bottom glanced at his Sir Jung; the broad shoulder with finely-lined muscles and the front protuberant chest that boasted with manliness were enough to make all of his bottoms drowned in what his masculinity could offer. Even after quite a _hardcore_ session, Sir Jung’s top-knot was still kept in-tact, not allowing a room for the lord to be seen as unkempt.

“Hmm…how could this be?” Lord YunHo thought to himself. His mind was flashing the image of his blushing painter and the contrast of his personality with what he had created on the paper.

“Oh, Sir Jung…Why would you need the painting when you have me?” The golden-eyed bottom attempted to attract the attention of the handsome nobleman who seemed so engrossed in the erotic paintings rather than himself. He positioned himself on top of the nonchalant lord, with his protruding chest and inviting nipples on par with the Jung lord’s tiny lips, as if tempting him to nurse on him. He could feel Lord YunHo’s warm breath grazing upon his bare chest, which riled him up even more.

“Why have you been so impatient tonight, huh?” After tossing aside the painting collections, Lord YunHo placed his teeth on the pink nipple and began nursing on his horny bottom only to earn a series of lustful moans over and over. He subsequentially glanced at his in-house painter who sat not too far, the painter Kim Jaejoong who seemed so absorbed at trying to capture their love-making scene, with his pale face beamed in red.

“Sir Jung, won’t you pay attention to me, and only me?” The bottom’s voice sounded irritated when he noticed that Lord YunHo stole a glimpse to the awkward painter during their coitus. He turned Lord YunHo’s face to his and pressed his hungry lips almost aggressively onto the Jung lord’s, and began savouring the taste of his dominant top, which was of a mix scent of pipe tobacco and liquor that they had before the night begun.

*

“This time you have made quite a progress. I told you, if you try harder, you could definitely make another commendable piece.” Lord YunHo whom only covered his body with his white bedchamber robe looked down at his painter, who almost finished the painting of the night’s session.

Lord YunHo examined the painting, which had thorough details of how he made his bottom sunk underneath him. The position of the love-making that was embedded on the canvas was stationary, yet the image caused a heat rushing through his loins. He could feel the lingering sensations of his own lips that ventured through the delicate body of his curly-haired bottom, starting from the nape, the chest, and then the lower abdomen. Then, he could feel his throbbing organ began to responding at his own thoughts while his eyes still fixated at the image of him and his bottom depicted on the painting paper.

“Well, you don’t certainly think that I am satisfied by this, do you?” Lord YunHo who was known for his severe perfectionism didn’t realize that his painter had only half of his eyes opened, trying his best to keep himself floating awake. His thin body swayed softly as he squeezed hard his round eyes to avoid falling asleep. Jaejoong’s head was spinning for attempting to hold his consciousness as the Jung lord examining the erotic art he had created so seamlessly that night while blabbering nonstop with his commenting. Lord YunHo’s voice became more and more inaudible as Jaejoong drifted off and soon, the world in front of him blipped into darkness.

“I am surprised at how well you captured this position…how did you…” Before the noble lord could even finish his sentence, he noticed that Jaejoong had fallen asleep. His frail body which muscle has weakened nearly touched the ground. Thankfully, Lord YunHo was quick and he instantly brought his hand, _almost instinctively_ , to catch Jaejoong’s body to keep him from falling and possibly getting hurt.

The swift catching action almost caused the Jung lord to plunge on top of Jaejoong but the lord’s reflex was fast. He managed to cover the back of the younger brunette’s head with his hand protecting it from getting knocked to the ground. Both of their faces was so close that if the lord missed his reflex timing by a second fraction, they might have accidentally kissed and Lord YunHo might be found guilty of stealing Jaejoong’s virgin kiss.

*

From the corner of the lord’s sleeping chamber, one could sense the emerging aura of heated jealousy by one of Lord YunHo’s bottom who attended that night’s carnal session. The bottom, who was from one of the noble families as well, had just finished washing up and now dressing up to walk home not far from the noblemen residenthood. He looked at how gently the sodomy lord treated the mere in-house painter, a lowborn of no known birth history that was worth to mention; other than the fact that he was raised by some low-rank farmer.

“Sire Jung, why don’t you call your servants and let them take that lowborn away?” The bottom with golden orbs stepped towards the Jung lord and attempted to try his luck on seducing his dom. _After all, he didn’t want the night to end…he wanted to be taken; once again by the fierce beast on the bed, the Jung lord…_

No answer was heard as Lord YunHo stashed away the painting and held the sleepy head Jaejoong in his arms, carrying him like a prince would.

“If you are done, well, off you go.” The lord’s voice was cold as if indicating he wanted the bottom who stood next to him to be gone right away.

“Wha—t…” The bottom bit off his lower lips as he threw a rather vexing look towards the Jung lord, feeling as if he was no longer needed after he had given _everything; yes, everything_ _he has_ to fill up the lord’s lust which wasn’t an easy task.

“Come again tomorrow if you feel like doing _it_.” Lord YunHo put on a sly smirk while he positioned Jaejoong almost carefully so that the latter’s head could nestle on his buffy chest and the lord moseyed towards his in-house painter’s sleeping chamber.

Of course who would have noticed how the bottom _who had his neck covered with deep hickeys as a result of being ravished by Lord YunHo_ feeling so enraged and crestfallen. He stomped away from the Jung residence while thinking he must have his revenge for being treated that way. He was especially mad at the in-house painter and vowed that he must return to the residence and let the fella whose name was Kim Jaejoong, to learn his lesson for he was a mere lowborn.

*

Lord YunHo has never been gentle with anybody, certainly not in this life. But with Kim Jaejoong, he made sure he didn’t wake the younger lad who seemed so tired from the day’s dancing practice routine and the usual night’s painting session. He slowly laid down the painter’s exhausted body to the silky _futon_ and tugged his warm blanket upward to the level of Jaejoong’s chest.

“Hmm….” A tiny hum escaped through Jaejoong’s lips as if signifying that he was now comfortable and ready to sail through the land of his sweet dreams.

“What a carefree lad.” The Jung lord scoffed before his eyes inadvertently made his way towards the plump red lips and the perfectly-shaped jaw of the defenceless lowborn in front of him.

Lord YunHo’s stare was strong enough to burn a hole through the lad’s skin. In his dirty mind, he wondered how Kim Jaejoong would taste. Would it be sweet? Tender?

It wasn’t long before the room echoed with Lord YunHo’s condescending laughing voice, mocking his own self for his sudden desire to go as low as to touch the lowborn. It was apparent that his bottoms didn’t manage to satisfy his monstrous Kamasutra appetite.

The lord’s long fingers began caressing through Jaejoong’s rich lips before making its way down to the sleeping fella’s long, untainted neck. Slowly, the naughty hand travelled its way to the young’un’s sleeping robe’s front collar which exposed the painter’s bare-chest. The smooth, porcelain-like skin almost drove the lord crazy. His inner thoughts then switched to the images of two peach-coloured buds that located just impeccably on Jaejoong’s chest and Lord YunHo wondered how his painter’s body would react to his sensual touches.

Controlled by pure lust and curiosity, Lord YunHo grazed his cold palm and glided into Jaejoong’s sleeping robe opening and finally arrived at the desired destination; Jaejoong’s nipples. Jaejoong, albeit sleeping, his body was being truly honest with his nipple buds responding to the sudden difference in temperature of Lord YunHo’s hands and they slowly began to perk up and as its harden peak touched the lord’s skin, a devil whisper seeped through the lord’s ears and there was no one who could save the poor painter that night.

As if the in-house painter had given his consent to his master’s perverted acts, Lord YunHo continued to assault Jaejoong’s perky buds and scraped it even more roughly with his fingernails earning a soft moan escaping through the sleeping lad’s red lips. For a second, Lord YunHo thought that the brunette lad might wake up and if that ever happened, it would be way more interesting as he would definitely love to see his painter’s reaction to all this. _How adorable would it be?_

Later on, the perverted lord brought his own lips alongside with his eager teeth and nibbled on Jaejoong’s soft yet inviting peach-coloured buds. As the warm surface of Lord YunHo’s tongue made contact with the sensitive, hardened nipple, a louder yet sweet groan could be heard from above his head. The master’s head turned left and right as he tasted both of Jaejoong’s chests, leaving faint marks. He made sure his teeth sunk not too deep to the brunette lad’s skin, while tongue flickering up and down the little erected buds. Lord YunHo eyed down to Jaejoong’s in between thighs and grinned as he could see Jaejoong’s manhood arisen. _Jaejoong could feel it, even in his dreams_. This made the lord felt even more excited as he further savoured his midnight snacks flaunted right in front of him.

*

The time in the Jung residence flied so fast and thus, the dance festival day has finally arrived. The town was jam-packed with thousands of civilians of the district celebrating. Most of the merchant shops on the side of the streets were selling all kinds of food for the festive. Some of them took this opportunity to sell off some of the crafts they made themselves such as ladies’ hair ornaments of various shapes and colours. Some of them just dropped by to see the emperor themselves. The atmosphere around the town was lively with the sound of people’s laughter, kids playing around and some gentlemen couldn’t even hide their own thirsty glowers at the stunning ladies who walked in groups.

“Young’un-ah, do you remember all the steps?” The Jung residence’s dance instructor asked Jaejoong who seemed so nervous. They were heading to the assembly area where the festival dancers must be at to perform the dance in front of the emperor. There was a final rehearsal that must be carried out before the emperor was present on his seating chamber located on a higher patio overlooking the venue.

“I’m not sure…” Jaejoong replied frankly. He brought his pure ivory and lavender-coloured hanbok a little bit higher from the ground to ease his walking and as to avoid tainting the gown he was wearing. Jaejoong’s fringe was brought to the back of his ears and a red-coloured, shining hair ornament was set on the side of his hair as the final finishing.

Jaejoong woke up slightly late than usual that day as he was so drained out. The painter woke up that morning, feeling a slight pain on both of his chests. There were some bruises left nearby his nipples and he noticed there were biting marks around his chests as well. He thought he was bitten by some bugs ( _a big, naughty ‘bug’ though but obviously Jaejoong didn’t know that_ ) but it wasn’t itchy. Jaejoong sighed as he went to get ready for the festival. He cursed himself for letting himself being played by the young master of the house but he didn’t dare to say no when he was asked to participate.

Before Jaejoong’s instructor came to fetch him so they can head to the dance venue together, he bumped into Lord YunHo who had just came out from his morning bath. The refreshing, aromatic herbal scent that oozed out of the handsome master’s body was tickling Jaejoong’s sensory organ.

“Are you going off now?” Lord YunHo asked indifferently. His black top-knot tied so neatly on top of his head and his muscly body wrapped in a rather casual daily robe that somehow exhibited his more of a comfortable, relaxed side at home that people might mistook the Jung lord as vulnerable.

“I—I am, young master Jung…” Jaejoong fidgeted as he felt embarrassed at what he was wearing at the moment which made him appear a little bit effeminate since he was infolded in a ladies’ hanbok. He was certain that deep down, the young master must be mocking him and making fun of how he looked even though the lord was the one who told him to join the dancing festival.

Lord YunHo just gazed vacantly at the timid-looking brunette in front of him and began striding towards him. He arranged Jaejoong’s front hair and locked the silky strands to the back of his ear that it made the lad blushed in a deep red hue colouring his puffy cheeks.

“Bring the hair ornament I bought yesterday.” The young master ordered his servant who was beside him.

“Right away, Young Master Jung.” The middle-aged servant obliged and went off hurriedly to take the accessory mentioned by his master.

Jaejoong just stood in silent, slightly confused at the Jung lord’s gentle action towards him. There was a trace of warmth in his touch. Did something happen between them last night that he has no memory of? To be honest, he didn’t remember what had happened after he just finished his painting in the young master’s sleeping chamber. He couldn’t even recall on how he went back to his own bed chamber. He grew worried at all sorts of possibilities that it makes him gulped his own saliva feeling restless. Jaejoong really hoped that it wasn’t the young master Jung who carried him all the way to his own room. He was suddenly reminded of the faded hue of blue-purplish marks and biting marks on his chests he found out this morning…could it be…

“Perfect.” Lord YunHo’s face beamed in satisfaction after he set up the hair accessory on Jaejoong’s hair.

The lord acquired it not long time ago from the local merchant. The young master thought it wouldn’t hurt to adorn his flushing painter a little bit more so that Jaejoong would match the title that he was holding now, the Jung household’s representative for the dance festival. After all, the decoration was to show that the noble households were still paying their utmost humble respect and loyalty to the emperor.

“Remember your steps and do not bring the Jung household to shame.” Lord YunHo’s words pierced through Jaejoong as if he was looking down at him. The young master’s irritating smirk was enough to make Jaejoong furious. The dance instructor arrived just at the right time and Jaejoong stomped off the Jung residence almost angrily.

*

The dance festival was a success. Well, Jaejoong did miss some of the key steps but they were not apparent as there were dozens of other beautiful ladies and some younger folks who managed to capture the heart of the emperor. Jaejoong gazed up to the gloomy sky and suspected that there would be a downpour any soon. He hurried back to the Jung residence since he has so many things to do which was to finish off the painting he promised to do by that day. He wondered if he could be released from the residence once he presented the completed version to the Jung lord. But then he pondered just how he would survive for a living if he left the Jung household since he didn’t have any other skills other than painting the erotic caricatures and sold it off to local merchants.

Jaejoong knew for a fact that the young master kept him under his own roof so that he could have his sodomy acts drawn on the canvas and well, probably to make a personal collection out of it. It has been couple of months and he did receive rewards when he accomplished a painting that worth the taller nobleman’s praise. For that, he was most thankful of course, but then there were plenty of times when he got scolded for not being able to deliver a proper art that was desired by the lord. Since he has sworn not to ever hold a brush ever again, it took a while until he could properly pick it up once again and embellish his canvas.

Jaejoong heaved out another sigh as the Jung residence entered his vision. The main gate entrance was made out of wood and there were magnificent carved designs on the door that showed how well-off the Jung family was at that time. As he opened the smaller entrance door and stepped inside the vast frontyard, his eyes caught on a very familiar figure walked out of Lord YunHo’s study chamber.

“If it is not Kim Jaejoong.” The voice that sounded so mellifluous yet so familiar greeted the painter.

“L—Learned Sir!!! Sir Changmin!” Jaejoong was so stunned at the tanned man’s unexpected visit that he didn’t realize how unsightly he was in front of the Learned Sir. Why was his teacher here? Then, he remembered that Lord YunHo threatened some time ago that he would bring in his teacher to make sure he would draw once again.

“Oh dear. Have you changed your hobby?” The Learned Sir Changmin quickly pulled off his faint smile and casted a discontented look when he saw Jaejoong. The lowborn, formerly illiterate lad was wearing a ladies’ hanbok and there was even a hair ornament meant for ladies pinned on his sultrous hair.

“Sir Changmin—I can explain!!!” Jaejoong panicked and without exchanging proper greeting words, he felt the need to explain himself.

“I had enough of your explanation. How unsightful. Have you had no shame?” Sir Changmin chastised while walking pass the poor brunette who seemed rather shattered from the scolding.

“Sir Changmin…why—why are you here?” Jaejoong stammered that he couldn’t find the correct words to relay his justifications about his current situation. His uncertainty and indignity were obvious on both of his shiny dark orbs as he glanced at the Jung lord’s study chamber.

“I heard that you are living with a nobleman called Master Jung YunHo so I decided to come by. I never thought I would be greeted by such sight, Jaejoong.” Sir Changmin turned to his shoulder and threw another disgruntled look towards the pity fella.

“You never stop disappointing me and I wonder why…” The tanned man continued as he headed towards the main gate.

As the Learned Sir Changmin exited the Jung residence, the rain began to pour down. Jaejoong’s heart has long gone cold as he hauled his feet and retreated to his own room. He had never thought that he would accidentally meet the man he admired the most at his worst appearance. He blamed the Jung lord for all of this. If the lord had not found him in the first place, Jaejoong would not have to start painting again. He certainly wouldn’t have to put himself on this ludicrous ladies’ hanbok just to participate in some festival that he couldn’t care less for and be seen as a humorously idiot by the man he had been yearning for since God knows when.

From his own study chamber, Lord YunHo has witnessed both the painter and that opportunist of a teacher parted their ways. The master of the household wondered on why their exchanging greeting moment seemed so short. The opportunist, by the name of Shim Changmin who came from the respectable Shim family finally came with a positive answer to his proposal not long time ago. Well, no matter how intelligent the Learned Sir could be, his family was certainly of no influence as compared to the Jung family. This brought an idea to the Jung lord to invite the Learned Sir to his residence and give him full support until he could secure a post once he passed the government examinations. As a result, the Learned Sir would be around Jaejoong all the time and there might be a slight improvement in his in-house painter’s art quality that he craved for.

“Kim Jaejoong, this time I will make sure that you will paint a true masterpiece for me.” Lord YunHo closed off the door of his study chamber and continued with his usual afternoon readings.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the kudos! Please leave comments and let me know what you think! Oh my god, words can't describe just how much I love Painter of the Night ;___; The manhwa really fed me with everything I need that my emotion couldn't cope! I just had to let this out from my system and thus!! The second chapter of the Yunjae version!!! I kinda hoped there was a part where Master Yoon would assault Nakyeum the way Yunho did to Jaejoong in this chapter lol!!!! (I can't art thus I write _(:3 ) Okay now I'm having a mild writer's block. I mean how would Chapter 3 go???? I wanted to add up more conflicts but I'm bad at creating a plot for conflicts between the characters huhuuuu//// But I want to write...does anyone has the same experience as me or.....lol But well of course I'm planning for more smut on Chapter 3 hehehhh stay tune!!!! Thank youu! xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

The nightfall curtain has shifted into a brighter sky as the scattered sunlight peeked so majestically; piercing through the clouds and the winter horizon. It was still early but Jaejoong’s bedchamber has already lit up thanks to the wavering fire light coming off his small candle. The candle was placed not too far from where he was crouching, eyes concentrating on the nearly finished canvas he had been working on.

The painter didn’t manage to sleep a wink last night thus, he has been painting since midnight. He planned to finish the painting which the Jung lord had requested since forever and thus, decided to make full use of the sleepless night. It was time to polish a little bit of the strokes and decorate the finished piece with some shades and colours to boost the eroticism level of the painting.

Even though Jaejoong said he no longer painted, his adept hands didn’t take too long to get used to holding the brush once again. It did take a while at first but the young painter was indeed a prodigy in the field of indecent paintings. He could get back to his feet and claimed back his title of being a renowned painter for erotic illustrations in no time. 

Jaejoong reminisced the first time he met the Jung lord, it was around some times after his lewd painting collections were fortuitously discovered by Sir Changmin. It was indeed, another horrible day of his life.

The young painter recalled those days when he used to take a walk on a good day and stopped by his teacher’s place. Jaejoong went to his teacher with intention to learn regarding whatever the Learned Sir would teach be it poems, Chinese literatures, or old classics…but Jaejoong knew, at the bottom of his heart he merely sought to be by his teacher’s side, listening to his soothing voice and to just gaze at the comforting sight of his kind smile. _He missed the Learned Sir of Shim Changmin, so much._

At the very beginning, when the tall, intimidating nobleman Lord Jung YunHo approached the lowborn painter, Jaejoong refused to tell the truth about who he actually was. He was frightened because for all he knew, he might be executed for producing such obscenities as such materials were forbidden to be consumed by common folks.

There were occasions where several other gentlemen approached him asking to commission on their own lewd portraits to be drawn but Jaejoong kept on telling lies about how K.J had nothing to do with him and went on with his life, almost anonymously, and peacefully. Alas, he couldn’t continue his mendacities with this particularly insistent young master, Lord Jung YunHo. Seems like the Jung lord had used his resources and connections to find a portrait painter called K.J and that was when he was found out and hauled to the Jung residence.

Cold shivers ran down Jaejoong’s spine when his memory made a brief stopover at the thoughts when the lord almost wounded his fingers with his sword as he profusely refused to acknowledge himself as the so-called erotic portrait artist of the town, Kim Jaejoong.

“You are not the painter, K.J?” The lord pulled out the sword he carried and pulled Jaejoong’s hands almost roughly that the painter yapped in pain.

As the sharp, piercing surface of the sword made its contact with Jaejoong’s dainty fingers, Jaejoong begged to be let go and bawled his heart out. His delicate and slender body shuddered almost violently when the coldblooded nobleman threatened to make him lose his arms and fingers if he kept spouting lies.

“Sir—why are you doing this..!? Hicc— I am but a mere painter doing this for a living. What did I do to warrant such treatments?” Jaejoong sobbed in between wailings.

Lord YunHo fastened away his sword and flashed on a pleasant smirk upon hearing those words of confession.

“Yes my boy. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. I want you to paint, exclusively for me.”

Jaejoong brought his fingers to his chest as if he was protecting very valuable things—

The Jung lord then sat next to him and grabbed the nervous fella’s hands and directed them to his loins.

“I can’t survive a day without enjoying your masterpieces, dear fella. Can you feel the heat building up _here_? It is all thanks to you that my manhood can stand even longer whenever I’m _with_ _them._ ” Lord YunHo’s maniac expression scared Jaejoong the most; it was as if the nobleman who was too absorbed with his paintings had lost his mind. _Them_ might be referring to the bottoms this sodomy lord often slept with or so Jaejoong thought.

Just for a mere painting, the lord would go as far as to threaten to injure a painter’s hands if his request wasn’t fulfilled.

Jaejoong could feel the lord’s manhood grazing upon his palm underneath the lord’s garments.

“S—ir!” Jaejoong struggled to retract back his hands which were held so firmly by the aggressive lord.

“You will paint for me, will you not?” Lord YunHo shaped his lips into a disconcerting grin while his other hand scooped the painter’s cheeks way too hard that caused seemingly reddish marks to appear.

Ultimately, Jaejoong yielded to the lord’s demand as he didn’t want to further involve in a conflict with the man that might cost him his life instead.

*

Jaejoong was fairly stubborn at first and profoundly repudiated to draw but Lord YunHo made him come to the bedchamber to witness all the sodomy acts each night so that he could at least have some ideas on what to put on the blank canvas. 

Jaejoong’s wandering thoughts regarding his encounter with the hedonistic lord has gone way too far that without him noticing, he almost finished what he had created since the night before. Not long after he put away his brush, the knocking sound of his bedchamber’s door could be heard.

“Boy, if you are up already won’t you come and have your breakfast?” The old servant who was the Jung household’s main housekeeper asked from the outside.

“Just a second, Ajusshi…” Jaejoong replied shortly as he didn’t want to be disturbed when he was completely ‘in the zone’.

The servant of the Jung household would wake up just before dawn to prepare breakfast and it usually being served a little bit later after sunrise. Even after rigorous ‘breeding session’ on the previous night, Lord Yunho would still wake up early every day without fail. The master rarely slept in as he would usually spend his days either by doing some readings or _visiting_ his bottoms; the other young masters that lived within the nobles’ neighbourhood.

Jaejoong cared about none of the master’s activities. He would rather stay off Lord Yunho’s sight and not engaged in anything related to the master if unnecessary. Jaejoong would only come to the master bedchamber whenever he was told to do so. He was so aloof that he didn’t even realize that one of the master’s bottoms was looking at him in menacing gaze and burning jealousy.

As the dark-haired painter completed the final stroke, he stretched out his arms and yawned to reenergize. Boy was he so exhausted. One could see that Jaejoong developed a pair of eyebags so noticeable since he couldn’t sleep well these few nights. The reason was simple. It was none other than the fact that his teacher who suddenly made an abrupt appearance in the Jung residence when Jaejoong was at his worst attire.

Jaejoong still couldn’t forget the disgusted glance he received from the teacher he respected and… _missed_ the most. Ever since he was accidentally discovered doing erotic painting for a living, for the first time in his life he felt as if his life was crumbling. He finally found the joy in his life which was; looking forward to learn something new every day and the fun was doubled when it was the Learned Sir Changmin who taught him to be more literate than he ever was before they met (even so, he still could not read well nor write that well…)

The lowborn fella looked down at his completed portraits that depicted his current master and his wavy-haired bottom in a passionate, love-making position. Jaejoong somehow managed to create not one but two of a painting as requested by the Jung lord.

On his first canvas, the master’s throbbing organ that penetrated deep into the bottom’s tight hole was being exhibited so explicitly and blatantly. The erotic skin hue, the drops of sweat trickling down both men’s skin, and the dirty mix of their clear white semen flowing down the bottom’s buttocks were all purposefully shaded to boast the aftermath of the intoxicating coitus session. The art was so graphic that whoever had a chance to marvel at such arts might feel a sudden heat up in their lower parts and it could leave them no choice but to _take care_ of it.

Lord YunHo was depicted as a ruthless dominant top, with both of his sturdy hands grabbing the golden-eyed bottom’s hips so pugnaciously towards his loins that it caused the penetration went deeper to the end of the bottom’s rectum. The expression that the attractive slender bottom made while he was under Lord YunHo’s spell was portrayed as if he couldn’t get enough and while both of his hands placed on the lord’s shoulders, he was seen as if he was craving for the lord’s suffocating kisses.

Moving onto the second canvas, one of the bottom’s hardened cherry-coloured nipples which located just symmetrically perfect on the bottom’s chests was being savoured so fervently by the beastly lord. The lord’s teeth could be seen almost tearing off the bottom’s sensitive little bud that if he wasn’t careful, he could hurt the poor bottom. The bottom seemed like he was enjoying that ritual of theirs whenever he bedded the taller and manly lord. The flushing cheeks, the gaping mouth that let out several lustful moans, with saliva leaking out from the corner of his glistening lower lips showed that the bottom was at his heightened state of uncontrollable desire for the Jung lord. 

The image of crimson, thorny roses that ramped across the background of the two lustful men were added up as a symbol of the conflicting emotion Jaejoong was feeling during the painting process. A surge of remorse, and self-hatred overwhelmed his entire soul. The fact that he broke the promise he had with his former teacher was so unbearable. He wanted to stop for the sake of reconciling with his dearest teacher but he wasn’t sure if he was still welcomed by the academician.

Jaejoong was well-aware that if Sir Changmin ever knew that he resumed painting, his teacher might choose to cut all ties with him and that was certainly what he dreaded the most. The young brunette was convinced that the reason on why his dear Sir Changmin was being strict was probably because he cared. At least that was what Jaejoong thought even though he had no proof of it. For Jaejoong, painting eroticism was nothing more than a means to survive but, ever since meeting Sir Changmin, his priority has shifted as he was so blinded by the feelings he confused for love.

“Sir Changmin, I promise after I deliver the masterpieces to Young Master, I will stop. Please forgive me, Sir…” Jaejoong blurted his thoughts so softly that no one could hear. He hanged his head low, staring off onto the two obscene arts he had created with his own hands that day.

*

“You look unwell.” Lord Jung caressed his in-house painter’s cheeks while brushing his thumbs upon Jaejoong’s lower eyes area looking concerned.

“I—m…I’m okay…” Jaejoong weakly replied. In his hands, he was already armed with his usual painting tools to sketch for that night’s session.

This time it was a different bottom. Jaejoong was so used to seeing different person each night that he no longer cared about whom the Jung lord slept with. There were some days that the lord would sleep with the same bottom; it was the curly-haired bottom with a pair of remarkable golden orbs. Personally, that bottom makes a rather exquisite subject on his canvas or so Jaejoong thought. 

“Young Master Jung, shall we start?” The bottom pulled out a piston-like object that was filled with water and licked the thin nozzle before passing it on the taller lord.

Jaejoong eyed every movement and he didn’t seem to be familiar with the ‘toy’ that the two lords were eager to play with. It was a gold-coated enema syringe that was supposed to be used medically but it seemed like these two young masters had some twisted, inappropriate thoughts in mind. He didn’t bother to ask and just sat several steps away from the _futon_ that both lords were lying on. Little did Jaejoong know that _something_ was about to happen to him later on that night.

The bottom turned to his chest pressing over the silky _futon_ while hugging the soft pillow. He then situated himself well so that his buttocks would be facing towards Lord YunHo. With hips positioned upwards, the bottom’s body arched so erotically and it went on a series of little spasms as anticipation and tension built up.

“Ahh…mm…” The bottom began to moan as Lord YunHo began to tongue the twitching spiral-like opening. The long tongue that invaded the filthiest part of the body wriggled as it made entrance into the opening of the bottom’s rectum. The sodomy lord then brought his hand towards the young master’s penis and pumped it hard as if he was milking a cow in the ranch. The hand grip first landed on the sensitive balls and voyaged through the length of the bottom which instigated leakage after leakage and thus, caused the _futon_ to be in such a soggy mess.

Jaejoong started his line art strokes while eyes flickering up and down. His hands had no longer shown any hesitancy but instead, a fine consistency. The young painter knew that if he could create a masterpiece that was worth the praise by his lord, he could get out of this place in no time and perhaps able to return back to his mundane life, repenting and eventually being accepted back by his beloved Sir Shim Changmin. Yes, that was the only thing that was in Kim Jaejoong’s mind.

Lord YunHo, while still moving his naughty tongue up and down, and twisting the tip of his tongue in circular motion so persistently and pleasuring his bottoms, his eyes managed to snip a glance towards his coy in-house painter who seemed so immersed in tonight’s painting. It seemed like a creative switch has sparked within his painter that caused him to be able to produce some of the arts he felt so satisfied with.

Lord YunHo’s mind has long vanished in his own thoughts, thinking about Jaejoong who was right in front of him. His smoking gaze was so intense yet his painter did not notice any of this. Only the bottom had realized it.

“Young Master Jung…what are you thinking?” The short-haired bottom asked with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Ignoring his bottom, Lord Jung YunHo just kept in silent and told the younger bottom to spread his legs wider so he could slid right beneath him. The bottom was on his all fours while the taller lord lied under him with his face fronting the hardened manshaft of his bottom. Lord YunHo could clearly see the leaking discharge on his bottom’s tip of the member that desperately demanded to be sucked dry. He could see the hardboiled, reddish hued penis trembled and a drop of the precum that trickled down from the opening of the tip landed on his face. Then, Lord YunHo brought his rough hands and yanked the bottom’s hips closer to his face. He engulfed the whole bottom’s length into his warm palate, grazing its sensitive tip onto the mouth’s harder palate. 

“Ahhhhh!!! There…! Young Master…!!! Mmmff……!” The bottom’s hoarse voice echoed throughout the room it made Jaejoong flinched, slightly surprised at the loud pleasurable groans.

Gladly it didn’t stop his hands as Jaejoong tried his best to pour all of his focus onto his canvas. He desperately tried to ignore the sudden pent-up heat that gradually crept up onto his lower parts. Jaejoong could definitely sense his penis began to throb off at such intense sight. He shook off his head and brought his eyes back onto the scene of Lord YunHo pleasuring his bottom.

Lord YunHo knew that all of his dear bottoms loved being sucked this way. He purposely made out a slurping voice, almost erotically and his slimy tongue massaged the length of his bottom’s hardened meat before ending it with a soft-bite on the bottom’s sensitive member. The bottom winced and let out moans after moans as if he was being electrocuted by such intensity.

The pleasurable sucking sensation was so numbing that the bottom felt as if his penis would fall off. The short-haired bottom could no longer hold his positions of all fours and before his knees went weak and fell on top of Lord YunHo’s face, the dominant lord slapped his buttocks almost too hard as a warning to stay upright. His long fingers then made his way in and out the tight butthole giving off another form of intoxicating stimulant with no escape.

“Mmm…it’s so good, my lord ahhh…suck me more….nnnnhngh” The bottom cried out while enjoying the warmth of the taller lord’s mouth. He was on the verge of cumming and with the heightened desire to fill up the Jung lord’s mouth with his semen, the bottom began to swing his own hips to and fro seeking for the right timing to release his own juice deep into Lord YunHo’s mouth.

Jaejoong who stared at the whole scene began fidgeting. His lower half began to feel a sort of discomfort at such vulgar sight and the bashful painter shifted the position of his seating so that he could hide his own hardened member and avoid the risk of being discovered by the sex-hungry lord. He once again shook off the built-up reaction he was feeling that crept up his legs, up to his groin area and towards his lower abdomen. Jaejoong’s mind took an exhaustive effort to simply focus on finishing the base of that night’s painting.

The room once again filled with the cries of relief as the bottom shot out all of his love seed into Lord YunHo’s throat. The whitish liquid rolled down the corner of the Jung lord’s lips making him looked so seductive. The lord’s mesmeric orbs fuelled with uncontainable lust and his mind was overpowered by the needs to attend to his immense organ; the currently stiff as rock organ that was ready to plunge into any available hole within his purlieu. The lecherous gleam of sight of Lord YunHo after he drank up all of his bottom’s juice was too unbearable as his masculinity and sexiness radiated out of the handsome lord.

The sodomy lord didn’t let the bottom to have even a second of rest when he viciously turned the fella’s body and positioned himself on top of his breathless bottom. Lord YunHo was now facing directly towards his in-house painter that Jaejoong could have a rather clearer look of his master’s satiated expression. Lord YunHo threw a nonchalant sneer whilst his lustful eyes which were fumed in immoral desire interlocked with Jaejoong’s. Both exchanged sudden glances of each other that it made Jaejoong feels even more uncomfortable.

The lowborn fella began to worry that his hardened penis would be discovered. He lowered his eyes and threw a fleeting look at his canvas, it wasn’t even nearly as done as his mind was so clouded by the heated-up sensation he was feeling downside. Jaejoong knew that if he stayed any longer he would be discovered sooner or later thus he gripped hard his fist and made up his mind. Jaejoong abruptly stood up and meant to leave the place.

“Sir—I apologize. Indeed, I do not feel well today…Now if you excuse me…” Jaejoong quickly tidied up his tools so clumsily that he didn’t realize that he appeared being too obvious. He couldn’t hide it from the beastly lord anymore.

“Who said you can leave?” Lord YunHo’s voice was apparent when he ordered his in-house painter to stay. He crept up a rather unsettling smile across his good-looking face.

“Sir—I promise I will finish this up and have it done b—by tomorrow.” Jaejoong stuttered as he was so petrified that the lord of the house might see through him.

Poor fella—the fact that Jaejoong feeling aroused every time he observed his own master’s love-making session, has been found out by the lord all along. Lord YunHo had already known about it but he decided to let the lowborn exposed it to him himself. Now that all the cats were let out of the bag, it was time for the next game of excitement.

“Perhaps, are you hard?” Lord YunHo got up and walked towards Jaejoong abandoning his bottom who just came a full load into his mouth.

Jaejoong could feel the emerging heat from behind as Lord YunHo’s chest leaned against his back. Then, without realizing the lord’s hand has already reached the lowborn’s bulging manhood. Jaejoong’s shoulder flinched at the sudden rough touch that he struggled to make the master let his grip go.

“My lord—S—Sir…let me go…” Jaejoong flailed while trying to keep his distance away from the master. The tangible scent of sweat and semen that exuded from behind made the young painter giddy.

“Young Master Jung!” The bottom was left on his own after he came to a full shot and now had to witness the Jung lord and the painter at an oddly close proximity.

“I’m done with you.” Lord YunHo threw a cold glance towards the bottom whom he devoured just a while ago. The sudden mood change was dubious because the lord seemed so keen about the shorter bottom just now but this time he appeared to lose interest in him entirely.

“Do you intend to embrace this rascal!? I can see that the rumour is true all along!” The bottom suddenly became so infuriated when he realized that the Jung lord decided to halt their intimate session that night and shifted his whole attention towards the painter. The short-haired bottom even went as far as tossing off the pillow towards the master of the household but it was too late when he came to a realization that he shouldn’t have done that.

“Now, now. What kind of rumour do you have in store for me? Huh?” Lord YunHo turned towards his enraged bottom and snatched his topknot while grabbing his belongings before dragging him out of his bedchamber. Jaejoong just stood silently and eyes wavered in fear at the scene that occurred in front of him.

“Your lower half has gone rotten and you were in too deep in sodomy that you would even go as far as embracing the lowborn! That is the rumour that has been circulating among the nobles! Now I can see that this is true!” The bottom shouted angrily as he felt so humiliated by the taller young master’s action.

“Then, I would do exactly as what the rumours have said. Get out of my sight while you still can walk.” Lord YunHo warned as if he intended to cut off the bottom’s legs.

The bedchamber turned to silence after the furious bottom left. Shouts and cursed words were still ringing in Jaejoong’s ears as he gripped hard his painting tools, mustering his courage to leave the place as fast as he could. 

Lord YunHo walked towards the small table next to his _futon_ and took the enema syringe that was meant to be used that night and curved a mischievous smile.

“The night has just begun.” The lord turned to look at his in-house painter who was aware about what was going to happen to him anytime now.

*

How did it come to this?

The Jung lord just wanted to tease his painter at first but each reaction he gained from Jaejoong was just too adorable to comprise. The blushing cheeks, the often-glistened eyes, the desperation contained in each of his pleas to be let go, every response was too much to handle that it made the Jung lord to further tease him more and more. His original plan for the night (which was to go as kinky and wild) went down the drain after he chased out his bottom. Lord YunHo didn’t quite fancy that bottom of his but that lad was the only one who would prefer trying out some out-of-the-norm positions or kinks.

He remembered trying out some Japanese bondage fetishes with the other bottoms but due to different sexual tastes, they didn’t enjoy as much. Thus most of the time, they only engaged in a rather boring and routine orgy. Lord YunHo wanted more than just plain orgy or sex. He wanted to explore more of the erotic pleasure that was not of this world.

“I don’t want this…! Ahhh! My lord…!” The Jung lord pulled aside the struggling painter’s butt cheeks, exposing his convulsing peach-coloured tight hole. The _holy entrance of a virgin_ or so he thought.

The poor young painter made an attempt to escape but it was futile as the lord’s grip was too hard that it was nearly impossible to pry away from it. Jaejoong’s legs could barely hold still when the young master inserted the syringe’s nozzle into his small, puckered butthole. Thankfully the nozzle was lubed well using the lord’s saliva as he made sure that there was no dried area around it that could possibly hurt his painter. As expected, the syringe nozzle slid inside with little to no resistance.

As the blunt nozzle went deeper into Jaejoong’s rectum, the young master deliberately pushed the syringe and let the water flowed inside the inner wall. The warm water then travelled down the younger fella’s gut and Jaejoong began to feel unpleasant sensation he had never felt before. Lord YunHo then brought his hand to the younger brunette’s lower abdomen and made a sudden, jolting push that it caused the painter to quiver and spurt a load of what it seemed to be a mix of semen and urine.

“Oh my, did you wet yourself? Such a bad, bad boy.” Lord YunHo who seemingly enjoyed himself pressed further the syringe and poured the rest of the liquid into Jaejoong’s inside.

The abrupt motion made the lowborn brunette’s penis stretched up and all prepared to release another batch of excessive amount of liquid that was trapped inside his lower bowel.

“Haa…n—no!! Aaahhh…mmmm…” Violent spasms attacked Jaejoong’s whole body as his penis shot out all of his juices dry. He then collapsed onto the Jung lord’s wet futon, chest heaving up and down gasping for an air. It was hot and damp, it felt _disgusting_. 

Sound of Jaejoong sobbing began to fill out Lord YunHo’s whole bedchamber.

“Why—hicc—why are you doing this, my lord…?” Jaejoong choked at his own words.

Well, why indeed. Lord YunHo didn’t have answer for that in the moment. He took off the enema syringe out of his painter’s butthole and just sat there next to his exhausted painter.

Now, how would he settle his own lower half now?

*

“Young Master Jung! Young Master!!!” The Jung lord finally snapped back to the reality as he felt someone was rocking his shoulder so bellicosely. The sight of the short-haired bottom filled out his entire vision that it made him slightly muddled and… _disappointed_.

What was he thinking? What was that wild fantasy that rammed into his mind out of the blue that involved his own painter? Inserting enema into Jaejoong? Was he insane that he thought of committing such kink with the lowborn painter? Was he so sexually repressed that all of his bottoms could no longer make his Kamasutra appetite felt sated that he was left with no choice but to go as low as to touch a lowborn?

Lord YunHo wiped his own lips that were slightly gleamed with his bottom’s semen and grunted in frustration. He no longer felt like continuing the night’s session.

“Let’s wrap up for tonight.” The taller young master got up into a seating position while throwing a look straight at Jaejoong who seemed as puzzled as his bottom.

“Young Master Jung, we just barely started and you wanted to end it this early?” The bottom crooked his eyebrows in confusion. They were supposed to engage in a rather kinky coital session that involved enema that night but it seemed like the sodomy lord has lost his entire carnal desire all of the sudden.

Jaejoong’s shoulder cringed a little bit when he accidentally met eyes with his master. The painter could see that there was still a lingering lust that filled up those eyes; the pent-up lust that was yet to be gratified. The younger painter quickly shifted his glance towards his canvas that was half-way finished with the _penis-nursing_ position.

“Get out.” Lord YunHo just heaved out a sigh and told his bottom to leave. Apparently the Jung lord was as confused as everybody in the room. He was confused as to why he couldn’t even control his own mind. The fact that it has something to do with the presence of his in-house painter…

Lord YunHo clicked his tongue as he sensed that his own hardened penis wouldn’t simply subside. He then remembered the time when he went to _assault_ his in-house painter late at night, gobbling those porcelain-skinned, slightly plump chests as if he was snacking. The licentious lord couldn’t even remember just how did he manage to hold himself up not to go _all the way_.

After minutes of self-mockery, Lord YunHo glanced down to the enema syringe that was placed on the small table and he turned the glimpse to Jaejoong. He brought Jaejoong under his wing just so that the fella would draw solely for him. Was there any other reason behind his initial action?

Would he actually want to _defile_ the defenceless young brunette? Would he wish to make the painter writhe beneath him? Would he? For Jaejoong was a mere lowborn?

“Sir? Young Master Jung, are you alright?” There was a hint of genuine disquiet in Jaejoong’s voice. The young painter then treaded towards his master and peeked through the difficult expression that Lord YunHo conveyed.

The lowborn’s action reeked with reluctance as Jaejoong wasn’t sure whether he has the right to act as impudent as he did. It certainly wasn’t his place to overstep his boundaries and ask the higher nobleman about his current condition. 

!!!

“My lord! Ahhh…nnn it hurts!” Jaejoong reeled in shock when the Jung lord suddenly clutched hard his penis. His hard-on has nearly waned but due to the sudden external grabbing impact inflicted upon him, Jaejoong could feel his manly organ gradually hardened up once again. 

“As expected, you _are_ hard, aren’t you? Let me get it off for you.” Lord YunHo tightened his harsh grip as if he wanted to crush Jaejoong’s hardened bulge to pieces that it earned a yelp of pain from the lowborn.

“Let go!!!” The poor painter tried to yank away the obviously tenacious lord.

Lord YunHo then pulled Jaejoong onto his lap and began to rustle through the petrified fella’s undergarment. The young lord enveloped his palm around Jaejoong’s soft-skinned, wet penis before he began stroking it up and down. The Jung lord then increased the speed and intensity as he rubbed his painter’s elusive area so carelessly. 

“Lord Yun— nn…..” Jaejoong bit off his finger as his master got a hold of his hardened shaft that eventually tainted the nobleman’s hand with his leaking precum. The lord spread Jaejoong’s legs wider, almost forcefully for easier access to his painter’s lower groins area. Jaejoong felt as if his legs’ muscles went numb at the abrupt rough movement.

“Were you always taking care of _this_ by yourself each time? Hm?” Lord YunHo whispered into Jaejoong’s ears before licking and biting his earlobe earning a supressed moans coming out of the painter’s mouth.

“At what point does it become this hard? Hm?” The Jung lord asked again, cunningly.

“N—no!” Jaejoong flailed so helplessly on Lord YunHo’s lap only to be grabbed firmer on the front.

Jaejoong could feel it. Behind him, there was a massive shaft, _something that broiled and stiff_ grazing up and down the furrow of his buttocks. It was of course, none other than the young lord’s mannish organ that came in indirect contact via the cloths of their lower garments.

Jaejoong wriggled to break free from the lord’s arms but to no avail. As he was on the edge of cumming, Jaejoong buried his fingers deep into the muscle of the young lord that it caused few cuts and scratched marks which appeared remarkably visible on the lord’s arms.

“Mmfff….!” A muffled whimper was heard as Jaejoong came into Lord YunHo’s hand.

“That was rather quick…” Lord YunHo’s unnecessary comment could be heard as Jaejoong dashed out of the master’s bedchamber in uttermost embarrassment.

*

“Wh—why…my paintings….” Jaejoong ran back to his room so hastily as to escape from being the master’s plaything only to find out that his paintings were besmirched with black inks and relentlessly teared apart.

He picked up the pieces of the canvas that was being ripped apart and there were some of the pieces that were burnt till it turned to unrecognizable dark fragments. Jaejoong felt as if all of his effort to leave the place was in vain. He hoped that if he handed out these masterpieces that he felt contented with, he finally could set himself free from being under the Jung but now all of his work was destroyed…

Jaejoong fell on to his knees wondering who might have done this. He didn’t have a single clue for he thought he had lived his life so quietly and peaceably in hopes that he would never be no one’s nemesis.

Guess he was wrong.

Jaejoong closed his eyes and the only image he could see flashing beneath his eyelids was none other than his teacher, Learned Sir Changmin. He wished to wrap things up as fast as he could and went back to his old life but seemed like it was still a far way journey.

“Who did this…?” Jaejoong muttered hopelessly under his breath and wondered what would happen if the ill-tempered lord ever found out about this. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm having so much fun writing this chapter tbh. I'm so excited to share this update because it was my first time writing this enema kink in my piece!!! I plan to add up more kinks to spice up the fic and for my own pleasure lmfaoooooo For anyone wondered how I imagined the enema to be, it looked something like this: link to google image the golden one! but I'm honestly not sure what kind of medical enema used in joseon/historical korean era lmaoooo. Stay tuned and don't forget to comment! Thanks for reading and for the kudos as well! Major love!


	5. Chapter 4

“Mmm…” A soft lusty moan escaped from the blond-haired young nobleman as two middle-aged men explored the irresistible beauty of his porcelain-skinned body. 

The seemingly dazzling nobleman who was blessed with such an enthralling, androgynous look seated unpleasantly on a small oak stool, posing for a portrait. The effeminate man was mostly known as Sir Yoon Jeonghan among his fellow noblemen or simply, Lord Yoon by his servants. The youngest lord of the Yoon family had his knees bent and his remarkably long legs expanded so wide shaping into an ‘M’ posture. The slender, trembling penis leaked with his pre-cum and the phallic-shaped organ of decent girth was all flared up thanks to an amount of persistent endearments afflicted upon it.

_ Jeonghan wanted to release the dam of his creamy seed… _

He was battling with the urging needs to release, as well as the needs to be gobbled whole, for someone to swallow up all of his sweet nectar…

Bruised marks were visible around the young lord’s nipple area and one of the older men then circled his immoral tongue around the bouncier, fleshier part of the chest before devouring on the lord’s mouth-watering perky nipple. The scoopy tip of the old man’s tongue played with the perked-up bud and the blonde lord let out moans after moans when he gradually felt the raising burning sensation building within him due to the increased stimulation around his chest. 

_ Jeonghan loved it.  _

“Seems like you are enjoying this a lot. Hm?” The middle-aged man smiled in satisfaction as he saw the arousing reaction coming out from the younger noble. He reeked of stinky liquor as the skilful man breathed in between his licks and alternated with his nursing skill. The older noble was persistence enough that it almost drove Jeonghan insane.

Another man in his fifties could be seen busying himself as he enjoyed the _tangling delicacy_ in between Jeonghan’s legs. Excessive saliva pathetically formed inside his mouth as he neared towards the youth’s drippy urethra tip. Globules of slimy white nectar began to trickle down the young lord organ’s length, a bead of drops landed on the old man’s tongue as he laid out his warm tongue just under Jeonghan’s penis. He then kneaded his indecent tongue around Jeonghan’s length and wriggled it to further stimulate the younger noble to reach his climax as fast. He wanted to quench the smothering thirst he felt down in his throat. Just by imagining how he could drink up all the honey juice that this beauty blonde could offer, the older man’s penis bulged and angled up even higher it made contact with his flabby, hairy lower abdomen.

Jeonghan’s hands were busy tousling both men’s grey hair as he could feel that he was on the verge of exploding his entire inside. The stirring sensation of his chest being molested was so _insanely good_ that his tongue inexorably hanged out in the air, flailing so helplessly. The Yoon lord then glanced upon the portrait artist he commissioned that noon to capture his frivolous fornication with the two older noblemen. If this artist managed to deliver an impressive work of masterpiece, Lord Jeonghan would definitely introduce him to the Jung lord so that it could motivate him onto getting rid of that _pest_ – _that in-house painter_. 

Jeonghan couldn’t stand at the sight of the handsome lord who casually stole a seemingly yearning glimpse towards the painter – Kim Jaejoong.

That fella was a mere lowborn with no charm that could possibly top him! 

Jeonghan swore that he would make Jaejoong disappear from Lord Jung’s sight.

*

“HAHAHA! That’s what he deserved for not knowing his place! What a pathetic lowborn!” Jeonghan’s laughter could be heard as he rested his aching bum onto the soft seating pillow next to his study table. 

Jeonghan was flipping through pages of some erotica materials when his informant came into his study pavilion reporting on what had happened in the Jung lord’s house that day. Apparently, the Jung lord went berserk after he found out that the paintings Jaejoong had created were destroyed and then decided to punish the painter for it. 

It brought Jeonghan to roaring laughter, feeling the superiority over that mere lowborn.

_ That lowborn received a straw-mat beating _ , much to his amusement. He had guessed that this would definitely happen. Jeonghan’s mind flashed back to last night when he sneaked into Lord YunHo’s house. 

He had no appointment last night so he thought he would come as a surprise but then he saw Jaejoong went inside Lord YunHo’s bedchamber. It wasn’t anything peculiar since Jaejoong’s presence in the master’s sleeping chamber was solely to paint for the sodomy lord. But for Jeonghan, it completely made him furious. Don’t ever assume that he didn’t notice anything going on between the lord and the lowborn. 

_ The building tension and the sneaky glance. _

What irked Jeonghan the most was when Jaejoong pretended as if he didn’t want it. As if he didn’t notice anything. Did Lord YunHo decide to throw away his dignity and decide to bed the lowborn? There was absolutely no way he would share the Jung lord with some peasants of no avid background history.

“It must take him days before he can ever walk again.” The blonde lord leered as if he gotten his revenge. 

After filling up his own needs to be rammed, Jeonghan now suffered from aching hips.

What a revolting bunch of old men, their sexual libido seemed to increase as they aged. As expected from military officers or so Jeonghan thought while massaging his sore hips. He could literally feel as if his butthole was swelling and being torn apart.

The shape of their towering, hard-rock gigantic penises violated his entrance with both lengths adjusted just right inside his rectum wall…The sensation still lingered and tingled so bad underneath his skin. This was one of the times when Lord Yoon Jeonghan felt the amassing needs to go _visit_ the sodomy lord as the lord knew how to handle him better whether it was rough or gentle. 

But of course, Jeonghan preferred to be rimmed up until he couldn’t think of anything for he _craved_ , to be _violated_ again...

** * **

“Hicc—” Jaejoong’s sobs echoed from inside the straw mat he was rolled in. The poor painter knew that this punishment could cost him his hands, the only tools that could make him paint so he was determined to at least protect his dominant hand. He prayed that if he were meant to lose his hands, he wished that he might as well die for he couldn’t imagine living without being able to paint. As Jaejoong closed his eyes, heart was all prepared to descend to the after-world or so he might, he heard the lord’s voice. 

“You can stop right there.” The servants stopped swinging the wooden bat when Lord YunHo suddenly voiced his change of heart. The lord stared down at the straw mat, and nobody knew what he was thinking at the moment after he withdrew his own command.

In his hands, the Jung lord held few torn pieces of the art he believed was done last night. When he came to his painter’s room this morning, he was eager to see the finishing of the arts he had requested. But to his surprise, when he arrived at the room, he found out Jaejoong has passed out nearby the pieces of the arts he made. Some fragments were burned and some were still intact. The lord began to ponder, why would he draw these many and decided to destroy them? Was this lowborn trying to defy his order and challenge his patience? What if the lowborn began to think that he could do so, well, since he had been so gentle and kind to the painter all this while?

The seemingly enraged lord yanked the exhausted painter by hair, waking him up so viciously.

“Just because I have been kind to you, it doesn’t mean that you can disrespect me you lowborn.” Jaejoong could feel the lord’s grasp on his ebony locks turned even more painful as the taller, frantic man hissed into his ears.

Determined to punish his in-house painter, the lord dragged him out of his room and threw the pitiable painter harshly off to the ground that it caused Jaejoong’s palms and knees to scrape. The smouldering anger that fumed through the lord’s dark orb sent chill down the painter’s spine, weakening his knees. It felt as if tiny needles continuously stabbing so excruciatingly into his scalp after the lord released the agonizing grasp on his hair.

Jaejoong’s body trembled in utmost fear when he woke up to another incident which happened rather unexpectedly. It was his fault since he passed out right before he managed to hide the ripped pieces of the arts he had been creating so diligently since the past sleepless nights. The painter was just too drained that he had fallen asleep right after coming back from the lord’s bedchamber. It seemed like despite having a three-meal course per day, his body couldn’t cope with the amount of stress he had to face each day to finish the arts requested. 

The young painter, Kim Jaejoong might be seen as an undoubtedly healthy and carefree youth but it wasn’t at all true. The truth was, this painter of unclear origin easily succumbed to unprecedented pressure especially when it involved his paintings. He was a person who would definitely put his all when garnishing a piece of fine art but this time it certainly took an extra toll on his emotional health. Jaejoong just wished to complete whatever demands the lord has asked and planned to depart. But alas, what could he do for things have never gone the way he wanted. From the moment his dearest Learned Sir discovered his lewd paintings to this day…nothing ever went right…

“Just…be done already…” Jaejoong shut his eyes tight and whispered so, hoping he could just be swept into the next world.

Lord YunHo stepped towards the obviously shaken painter and slid open the straw mat just to see the poor youth wrapping his arms around his head. His small face was smudged with tears and dirt that it made the lord felt a twinge of guilt—it was odd for he wasn’t supposed to feel that way for Jaejoong was a mere lowborn and unquestionably, he deserved that punishment.

Just after the lord retracted his previous order, a creaking sound of the main gate could be heard. 

“Young Master, this good Learned Sir Shim Changmin has come to see you.” One of the Jung servants reported. The servant’s eyes wavered to and fro his master and the Learned Sir behind him as the atmosphere around the place was tense.

Upon hearing that, Jaejoong brought his knees even deeper to cover the state he was in…

What a bad timing…

Why did these things often happen to him lately? Wasn’t it enough that he accidentally bumped into his Learned Sir whilst garbed in a ladies’ hanbok the other day, and then now, in the middle of his punishment session???

_ Absolutely mortifying _ …!

Jaejoong was aware that he was of no place to feel what he was feeling at the moment but for sure, he began to develop this indescribable hatred towards his own master, Lord YunHo.

*

There were so many things happened in a day that Jaejoong had no sorts of energy left. His fragile body was aching all over. His shoulders felt awful stiff, his hips felt numb as if he tripped down from the slippery rocks of the waterfall and landed straight on his buttocks. To be honest, he was just immensely mentally exhausted. It was quite late that night but why was it again, Jaejoong couldn’t fall asleep. The painter felt so grateful that the lord too, showed no sign of wanting him to be in the main bedchamber to paint. Probably the wise nobleman knew it himself that his in-house painter needed time to heal from the wound.

_ It didn’t matter… _

The only person that conquered Jaejoong’s whole mind right now was none other than his Sir Shim Changmin.

“My Learned Sir, why are you here…” Jaejoong tugged his blanket and buried himself inside of its warmth, whispering softly for the man he loved. 

The sad painter let out another sigh when he realized that he had shown yet again an utterly pathetic side of him…Why would Sir Changmin come at the exact time he was being disciplined by the Jung lord? Why?

Just before the exhausted painter drifted away, a knock could be heard from outside. The servant whom Jaejoong was very familiar with, peeked inside as if he was checking on the youth. Apparently the servant whom Jaejoong fondly called as “Ajusshi” brought a set of medicinal ointments and herb to care for his wound.

“Were you afraid of the lord, young’un-ah?” After few moments of silence, Ajusshi tried to start a conversation. His caring voice was soothing, like a parent attempting to build a loving bond with his children.

Jaejoong just lowered his eyes, vision focused on the scrapes on his palms without answering.

At first, the young painter tried to refuse the treatment and asked to be left alone but the Ajusshi was adamant and said he shouldn’t refute as the command came from the lord himself.

Ajusshi took a pinch of medicated herb and smeared it on the scarred young’un’s palm. It makes the painter winced at the sudden throbbing pain that resulted from the attended wound. Ajusshi then, didn’t take long before he moved onto the youth’s scraped knees. The blood was still crimson afresh that the servant frowned and inevitably made a difficult expression.

“Young’un-ah…I can’t get into details but…the lord has had a difficult past. I know it’s hard to understand him.” Jaejoong wasn’t sure as to why the servant who was old enough to be his father told him all those. Still, the painter just silently listened without any noticeable reaction. He had neither the energy nor mood to get a hold of the conversation.

“I have been with the Jung family for decades yet I still find it hard to cope with the lord’s mood swing. I can imagine how harder it is for you. What can you do other than to accept that it’s just the way he is?” The middle-aged Ajusshi spoke as gently as to put Jaejoong into ease. 

Jaejoong still kept his mouth shut and hanged his head low with his bangs covering the front of his eyes. His mind has long wandered off thinking about something else that bothered him even more.

“Ajusshi, do you perhaps know what business does Lord YunHo have with the Learned Sir Changmin?” After a while, Jaejoong braced himself to ask even though it wasn’t his place to be nosy about the lord’s affairs.

*

“What are you doing here late at night, Kim Jaejoong?” The Learned Sir Changmin unlocked his chamber door to find a dark-haired lad whom he was well-acquainted with stood in front of him. The pungent scent of herbal ointments was too strong that it tickled the learned Sir’s olfaction. 

“I heard from the servant that you will be staying here…” Jaejoong rubbed his hands as his shoulders juddered from the noxious winter night breeze that came seeping through the thin layer of his sleeping robe. The Learned Sir could see that the young painter was being careful with his wounded palms as to avoid worsening them even more.

Right after Jaejoong heard the news from the servant that his dearest Sir Changmin came to stay under the same roof, he couldn’t wait but to greet his former teacher straightaway. He hauled his wounded knees towards the guest bedchamber as his heart jumped so exhilaratingly to finally see the man he had been missing a lot. After all, it has been a while since he last met his Learned Sir… Perhaps, this was an opportunity to reconcile…or so Jaejoong innocently thought.

“How impudent. You should know your place for not asking about the affair of those who doesn’t concern you.” The Learned Sir Changmin reprimanded the freezing youth with a stern voice. The academician couldn’t stand the sight of his former student who kept approaching at him like a lost stray puppy and his lack of propriety. 

“I’m…I’m so happy to meet you again, my Learned Sir…Have you been well?” Jaejoong could feel the rush on his cheeks when he told his teacher his genuine feelings in spite of being cussed at. Just being able to talk to his teacher this way, he felt as if the pain simply vanished to the thin air.

“I’m sorry for today…I showed you again another shameful sight…” Jaejoong casted his eyes downwards as he reminisced the way they reencountered again today, as well as the last time — when he just returned from the dancing festival.

“You must have done a great mistake to warrant such punishment from the Lord.” The Learned Sir scoffed and eyed down to his former student who seemed like he has lost his weight since he last saw that latter.

Jaejoong felt queasy, his fingers were shaking so uncontrollably and his head almost turned his vision into a helix. He felt as if his gut was churned due to his extreme anxiety. 

The painter knew just exactly what caused him to be this nervous…

_ What if the Learned Sir knew what he was doing in Lord YunHo’s house…the paintings… _

_ The obscene paintings… _

_ What if his Learned Sir knew for the fact that he resumed to the world of filthy paintings…? _

_ No… _

_ Jaejoong wouldn’t want that to happen no matter what. _

The overwrought lowborn could hear his own stomach’s juice burbled as he felt uneasy at the risk of being exposed, once again by the man he loved. He certainly swore he didn’t want the same thing to occur ever again…

“Jaejoong, your body, are you alright?” Sir Changmin placed his comforting, warm palm on his flushing student’s forehead to check on his body temperature. It was certainly not of his character to do so but Jaejoong appeared as if he wasn’t well so it would be bad if he suddenly collapsed in front of him.

_ Ah…this was why…this was exactly the reason on why he fell for his Learned Sir, his beloved teacher… _

_ No matter what he said, those hurtful words might be just a defence-mechanism against him, to draw a line between him and Jaejoong, a mere lowborn… _

!!!

Conjuring up all the courage he has left, Jaejoong grabbed the collar of the tanned-skin man’s sleeping robe and the painter boldly landed his chapped lips that moulded perfectly onto the shape of his teacher’s. The kiss he gave was tender. The painter didn’t even realize what has gotten into him…he just wanted to do it…he felt as if he should have done it way before…

_ Oh my dear Learned Sir… _

*

It was rather a strange night or so the servants thought. The Jung residence was ghost-quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the seeping winter gust that blew off the hanging leaves on the trees.

“What is he doing…?” The lord muttered to himself while wondering about his in-house painter whom he disciplined that day. 

Tonight was one of those nights on when he, the king of sodomy didn’t feel like doing _it_. There were no appointments made with his usual bottoms. Lord Jung YunHo just wanted to be left alone in his bedchamber, flicking through each pages of Kim Jaejoong’s masterpiece collections. He just wanted to marvel at all of the incredibly fine strokes, the perfect blend of soft and bold colours and the complexity of the positions depicted on each piece. 

The lord had attempted to brush away the suffocating feelings that made its way onto his stone-cold heart, little by little. He couldn’t describe the constricted pain in his chest that he was feeling. He didn’t know as to why he felt that way for it was his first. Today too, when he was about to chastise his painter for the impertinence the lowborn had shown towards him, he felt as if he went too far. His heart further shrank when he saw Jaejoong curled up into a ball, shielding himself from being flogged. 

_ He’s a lowborn… _ Lord Jung YunHo shook off his own thought. 

The noble lord who had dressed down to drift for the night gazed down at the paintings once again as well as the traces of the painting papers that were severely burned. Luckily, there were some fragments that still held its original state — the part where the Jung lord intensely tongued the protruding cherry of his velvety, wavy-haired bottom. The other part was when he plunged his juicy essence deep into the ethereal-looking bottom’s convulsing bum hole. 

Then the lord came to his senses.

Jaejoong could have destroyed all of the paintings without leaving an ounce of trace at all, so why would he deliberately leave these parts? 

Why?

*

The young master’s bedchamber was still incandescent, illumined by candle lights which flickered and swayed within the paper lanterns of decorative bamboo motifs. The Jung lord lied down on his soft _futon_ , tossing his body left and right while his eyes refused to hit the hay just yet. His head was thinking about the pieces of the burned arts he grappled within his palm. He felt the urge to see his painter right at the second. He thus got up and immediately swung his arms through his indigo outer robe, wearing it over his ivory sleeping apparel. Haste was evident in his steps as he headed straight to where his in-house painter resided. 

“Kim Jaejoong!” The lord called out for his painter.

As he opened the door of Jaejoong’s sleeping chamber, the distinct yet sweet smell of liquor reeked out of the pitch dark room. The lord then, saw a figure whom obviously belonged to his in-house painter. The figure staggered off his feet and his wobbly fingers massaged his temple. 

“My Learned Sir…” His shaky voice sounded almost desolate.

“Why…why do you despise me so much?” Jaejoong started to cry while walking towards the direction of the light.

“You showed me quite a sight.” The Jung lord mocked as he noticed just how intoxicated his painter was.

It seemed that Jaejoong couldn’t differentiate the man who stood in front of him for his mind was too befuddled by the booze.

_ My Learned Sir…. _

Jaejoong who was in a complete drunken state, held the hand of the nobleman whom he thought was his Learned Sir’s, and brought it to his full lips. He then munched on the lean fingers before his tongue wiggled so seductively on those lengths that now drenched with his saliva. The painter then sucked on his master’s pointy fingers, as if signalling _he wanted him_. A slurping sound could be heard when the drunkard of the painter’s mouth couldn’t contain any more of his own pooling saliva. Jaejoong’s inebriated vision spiralled and a blip even occurred whenever he blinked. His tipsy sight then morphed into a delusional state as a result of his excessive drinking. 

“I have always respected you and admired you….” Jaejoong choked in between his cries. The wailing youth could sense as if his voice was stuck along his throat before he further continued his despairing whines.

“I—I have been pining for you, loving you so dearly all these years but why…”

The proximity between the twos was close enough as both could feel the breath grazed over each other’s skins. Lord YunHo’s eyes then fixated on the visible cut on Jaejoong’s lips. There was a smidgen of red hue and swollen bruise on Jaejoong's ruddy cheeks as if he had been slapped. _He didn’t remember hitting the painter…_ or so the lord thought.

Lord YunHo brought his palm to the bruised cheeks and brushed it gently as if that could heal off the pain that Jaejoong was feeling at the moment. The lord didn’t know that his in-house painter was hurt. It wasn’t due to the punishment that the dark-haired lad received this noon but rather…it was because of his dearest Learned Sir Changmin…

The lord thought what could have possibly happened between Jaejoong and that learned Sir of his that caused him to weep this much? 

“Sir Changmin…I—I’m…!” The drunken painter couldn’t finish off his words as he tip-toed his feet and swathed around his hands around the nobleman’s broad shoulder. Jaejoong then swiftly pulled the man whom he thought was his Learned Sir closer to him and attached his own lips almost brazenly on the taller man. 

Lord YunHo could feel Jaejoong’s warm tears tainted his own cheeks as his painter kissed him. It wasn’t comparable to a kiss at all. It was like a mere peck on the lips. The lord was surprised by his painter’s sudden action but instead of pushing him away, he chose to deepen the kiss as he pushed his painter’s neck towards him to savour more of the lowborn’s taste.

The young lad softly moaned and panted as he switched the angle of his amateurish, virgin-like kiss. Lord YunHo could immediately tell that his painter wasn’t used to kissing. 

“Ahh…Sir Changmin…mm…kiss me more…” Jaejoong laid out his wet tongue while the lord greedily suckled it like a little brat sucking a sweetened candy. 

Lord YunHo couldn’t get enough of Jaejoong’s flavour as he kept twirling his tongue and clashed it with the array of his painter’s teeth. The handsome lord then further glided his temperate yet ravenous tongue on the trace of saliva that flowed from Jaejoong’s lips and swallowed it down his own throat. Lord YunHo put on a teasing smirk when he peeked down at Jaejoong and realized that his legs have already turned to jelly. The latter clasped hard onto his master’s robe to prevent himself from collapsing to the floor as he couldn’t hold his feet upright anymore. 

_ Jung YunHo wasn’t denoted as a sodomy lord for nothing. _

The horny nobleman, who still had his topknot properly tied on top of his head, could feel the sudden heat began to rush towards his loins. His inured fingers then moved unhesitant towards untying the front ribbon of his painter’s robe before he proceeded to half-undress himself revealing a part of his chiselled, muscular torso.

The lord then dragged his nearly unconscious painter further into the inner part of the room and flung that fragile body onto the comfortable _futon_ before he mounted on top of Jaejoong. 

“Sir Changmin…aahh…” The name that escaped out of Jaejoong’s mouth displeased the lord very much, yet it couldn’t be helped since his painter was dead drunk.

It wasn’t long before Lord YunHo could feel the warm source of light came approaching behind his back.

Apparently it was his most filial servant, Ajusshi. The older servant came popping in, intended to check up on Jaejoong’s wound but instead, the old man bumped onto the most unexpected situation by accident. 

“Close the door.” The noble lord gestured his callous eyes and jutted his chin towards the hard-wooden door, beckoning the servant to retreat at once. 

The Jung lord thought that he would be greeted with his nightmare _again_ , just like the other nights he didn’t spend with his bottoms. Now that Jaejoong came to him unsought for, he felt like he would be just fine. He couldn’t wait to get drowned in the delirious ecstasy that his painter’s body could offer – even just for tonight.

*

“Sir…I can’t see…” Jaejoong flailed when the lord concealed his eyes with the headband that was used to avoid his hair bangs from obscuring his eyesight.

“Don’t you fret for I, your _Learned Sir_ will be here all night…” The Jung lord flashed on a grin and bit not too hard on his painter’s fingers to warn the latter to stop moving too much so it’d be easier to tie up the headband.

The lord then glided his fingers that were so accustomed at touching inappropriately through the curve of Jaejoong’s soft bum before poking the _entrance_ that has waited in anticipation. 

“Was it because of the liquor, your _inside_ is feverishly hot…” From behind, Lord YunHo seeped a lustful whisper into Jaejoong before he chewed his painter’s sensitive ear.

“Ah…my Sir…mmm…!” Jaejoong fidgeted his quivering butt towards where the lord scissored his inner wall. The moaning painter then spread wider his own blossomed hole and buried those fingers deeper almost reflexively as to have access to a more orgasmic stimulant that he constantly sought for.

“I didn’t know you were this lewd…Kim Jaejoong…” The lord wiggled his long fingers, foraging his fingernails to discover ‘the one spot’ that could probably send his painter to euphoria.

“Ahhnn…!!!” Seemed like the Jung lord has found ‘it’ the moment his painter let out a shameless whimper. 

The lord who was clearly an expert in this field massaged his painter’s prostate gland so slowly that each massage caused Jaejoong to cry out, begging incessantly for stronger stimulant. The sensation caused the younger lad’s penis to propel upward almost sullying the _futon_ they both lied on. The curvature of Jaejoong’s tip peered out of the socket of his foreskin and milky strand of semen trickled drops by drops out of his urethral opening. 

Then Lord YunHo switched the positions and pointed his almost painfully gigantic manshaft towards his painter’s shuddering butthole. Jaejoong’s knees were spread so wide and the lord hanged them on both of his broad shoulders so he could take a good look on how his painter would receive his _advance_. The lord stared at the wound on the younger man’s both knees before letting out an inevitable sigh. 

“Take this off…aahh…mm…it feels hot down there…haa…Sir Changmin…” Jaejoong attempted to take off the headband that covered his eyes but was instantly halted. 

The obviously impatience noble lord brought the weeping lowborn’s hands on top of his head, dodging the wounded areas and arched his body towards his painter. This sudden movement made his throbbing meat truncheon to slip deeper into the area of Jaejoong’s butthole that it made the bemoaning man below juddered… 

“ _This Learned Sir_ will certainly make you feel good…” Lord YunHo’s lips curved into a shrewd smile as he suckled on those lips who only cried out the name of the man he didn’t want to hear at the moment. 

The sodomy lord then began to suck on Jaejoong’s toes, starting from his thumb toe to his baby toe that it almost looked like a sick ritual of some sorts. Then he journeyed his tongue along the stride of Jaejoong’s hairless shin, calf and up to his thigh. The travelling tongue wouldn’t stop until it reached so dangerously to its preferred destination, the groin area and soon after, Jaejoong accidentally spurted his freshly warm pre-cum onto the lord’s face as an indication he couldn’t wait to be devoured.

“You couldn’t wait for your Learned Sir to get inside you, don’t you?” Lord YunHo teased the fella who looked as if he was already drowned in his master’s love spell. The sodomy lord then situated his mannish organ that was slanted just perfectly to be rammed into Jaejoong’s tight hole. 

“S—sir! Wait…! Aahhh…” Jaejoong still felt uncomfortable having the headband sealing off his eyesight. He fought it with his master who was on top of him and finally, he managed to take it off.

The painter grabbed on his master’s arms and even without the headband, his drunken vision yet remained the same. In his eyes, the man who were about to _enter_ him was none other than the love of his life, the Learned Sir Changmin. 

“What is it? Do you have a second thought? I won’t allow it.” Lord YunHo brought his pudgy thumbs and after lubricated it with his own saliva, he circulated the younger man’s virgin hole so that it would expand on its own. This was to ease him making his _holy entrance_. 

Just what made Jaejoong get so drunk to the point of not recognizing his own master? How dare he?

Jaejoong then leaned his body upwards and embraced the noble man.

“It’s…it’s my first time…If you could do it gently…” Jaejoong’s trembling voice could be heard, almost timidly to tell the truth about his virginity. 

“Are you telling me, you paint all those obscenities yet you have never been touched _here_?” The lord then nipped his pointy fingers into Jaejoong’s pristine butthole — _the part of his painter’s body which has never been fouled before_ — that it made the lowborn flinched. 

“Not even the front part?” Lord YunHo then gripped firm Jaejoong’s hard-on and dug in his blunt fingernails onto the crying man’s small urethra opening that it caused the painter to grunt even louder of such incitement. 

“No Sir…! I—It’s because I’ve been longing for you that I—!” Jaejoong blurted his confession as he thought he was about to be embraced by the Learned Sir. 

The sodomy lord still couldn’t believe what he heard. _He was about to defile a maiden in heat_ that the excitement piqued him even more. His in-house painter has been producing all those filthy and immoral masterpieces while a virgin? _Fascinating_ — or so he thought. 

“Ahhhh!!!! Sir Changmin!!!” Without wasting anymore time, Lord YunHo plundered deeper into Jaejoong, so vehemently. The initial entrance was difficult at first thus the lord added up more lubricant to the blooming virgin hole which consumed his length almost greedily using his thick and slimy saliva. Each piston-like move earned more of a deafening yelps that quickly turned into desiring pleas to wanting for more. 

“What can I do other than to apologize…ugh…!!” It has been long since the sodomy lord had deflowered a virgin – it actually felt _extremely good_.

“For _taking you_ on which you saved out of affection…” The lord continued his admission of guilt even though there wasn’t an ounce of guiltiness at all in his heart. 

“My Sir!!! Ahhhnnn….!!! Mmm….! It will tear! Ahhh! It hurts!” The room ricocheted with more of Jaejoong’s hysterical moans asking to slow down yet his tightening hole didn’t convince the lord at a slight.

The lord then brought his weeping painter onto his lap and let him ride on his hard-rock organ. Lord YunHo then swung his painter up and down before emptying his load and filling up Jaejoong’s inside that his semen could be seen forming murky bubbles around the lowborn’s entrance. A dirty, squelching sound could be heard throughout the room as the Jung lord grabbed onto his painter’s thighs once again and submerged his cock deeper to stimulate another climax until it reached to where it wasn’t supposed to. Jaejoong could feel such a warm, thick strand of his lord's love seed travelled its way towards his innards that if he was ever a woman, he might probably end up conceiving the lord’s child.

Lord YunHo continued to maul his own painter to his heart’s content regardless of how Jaejoong mistook him for his former teacher. He had never felt so satisfied in his life and not even his bottoms could fulfil his needs that night. 

“I’m so happy my Sir…my heart is so full…” Jaejoong hugged his master, tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt genuinely blissful that he could be _one_ with the person he loved the most.

That night went on until approximately dawn. Jaejoong’s libido was unmatched compared to his lord’s atrocious, unparalleled Kamasutra energy. Soon after series of electrifying spasms and _releases_ , the painter let his body dove onto his messy, damp _futon_ and he threw off a vacant stare towards his lord, mouthing an endearment while his contracting butthole spilled off the lord’s leftover semen, soiling the _futon_ even more.

The lord eyed down towards Jaejoong and wondered how his painter would react the next day when he woke up. 

Would he remember what exactly happened tonight or…?

*

Lord Yoon Jeonghan kicked hard his study table after his informant came back late at night to the Yoon residence reporting whatever he saw within the Jung residence. The Yoon lord then further wrecked the room upside down causing the folding screen to clatter and a loud thudding sound reverberated throughout the silence of the night as if it was a burglar who made the whole ruckus. 

“That lowly born!!!! How dare he!!! How dare he seduced a nobleman!! Does he think he’s worthy enough to be touched by Lord YunHo?!” The furious young lord ran amok. His breath turned hefty as he couldn’t control his resentment that spread wild fire like a furnace. 

The lowborn should have been bed-ridden by now due to the punishment but it seemed that the informant missed the most important information – that the Jung lord took back his own words mid-way. 

The fact that the sodomy lord, the mighty Jung lord chose to bed the painter over him that night was highly demeaning to Jeonghan. He couldn’t believe that a most fine nobleman like Jung YunHo who could have thousands of men lined up for him would stoop as low as to embrace a lowborn commoner like Kim Jaejoong.

“I’m going to make that worthless piece of lowborn remembers his place! That good-for-nothing scamp!” Jeonghan sneered as his mischievous mind began to plan yet for another misery as a lesson for the meagre painter. The dim sleepchamber then echoed in a resounding laughter which shortly turned into frustrated yells as the youngest Yoon lord succumbed wholeheartedly to the jealousy and hatred that he himself, couldn’t contain. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Straw-mat beating: A punishment system during Joseon dynasty.
> 
> A/N: Hi again! Sorry for the long wait! As usual, I'm so excited to share this new chapter because it is pretty much my favorite scene where Lord YunHo "takes on" drunkard Jaejoong hehehh I love this deceptive(?) sm*x scenes so much! How will Jaejoong react the next time he wakes up knowing he has been "taken"??? Well, afterall he's been saving his virginity for his Lord Changmin ;-; Also finally, Jeonghan made his appearance! I actually love his character in this as he will be responsible to contribute to more conflicts! XD
> 
> So, how was it? Please kindly leave me a comment down below and let me hear your opinions!!! Stay tuned for more smuts as I will incorporate at least one kink in each chapter! I hope you guys would love and enjoy this story as much as I do xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello. I am an author from AsianFanFics and this is my first Yunjae fic in AO3. After reading Byeonduck's Painter of the Night, I have the urge to write something of this theme. This story is heavily based on the manhwa and I might do some changes here and there depending on my mood to do research since I don't have the confident nor experience on doing historical BL orz please pardon me if there are some weird references used in this fic. Also, go follow the artist on Twitter and sends her some loves!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is inspired by Byeonduck's Painter of the Night and they own the right to the main plot and the characters I based mine with. Bear in mind that there will be major plot and scene changes as well as major changes in the characters involved in terms of their development and relationship in this fic. I hope you can enjoy Byeonduck's work as well as mine and think of this as another twist and extension to the original plot especially the smut part xoxo 
> 
> Also, if you have a spare time and love this piece, please do leave some comments and let me know what you think! Tbh I'm not even sure if this fic could reach as many readers ;u; Thanks for reading!


End file.
